Lorsque l'incompatibilité décide de rapprocher
by Fic-World
Summary: Depuis de nombreux siècles, le monde est en guerre, voyant s'opposer des clans maîtrisant des éléments différents. Mais vint un jour où deux membres de clans opposaient, n'ayant pourtant rien en commun, se rencontrèrent, bouleversant de façon irrémédiable leurs destinées.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: Malheureusement pour moi, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, appartenant à leur auteur Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cette histoire est à but non lucratif.**

 **Ceci est ma première alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Depuis plus de cinq siècles le monde Jinenryoku se trouve déchiré par les guerres incessantes entre les différents clans qui le compose. En effet, dans ce monde vit des créatures ressemblant aux humains a l'exception que ceux-ci possède des pouvoirs liés aux éléments. Ces par ailleurs ces éléments qui ont semé la discorde entre les clans. Depuis les éléments se déchaînent les uns contre les autres. Le clan Nokiribi, clan maniant la pyrokinésie, demeure le plus puissant de tous et ne cesse d'affronter le clan Kyuryu, eux maîtrisant l'hydrokinésie. Le clan Jishin, maniant la géokinésie, et le clan Tatsumaki maniant l'aérokinésie, tentent tant bien que mal d'instaurer la paix dans leur terre avant de commencer à la faire avec les autres. Néanmoins, pendant quelques jours à lieux une trêve entre les clans permettant a ceux-ci de désigner leur nouveau chef. C'est par ailleurs dans le camps d'entraînement du clan Kyuryu que débute notre histoire. C'est ici que se trouvaient un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux de la même couleur chef de l'un des bataillons du clan Kyuryu et potentiel successeur au chef de tout le clan de par son talent. Il était assez grand et avait le teint halé ce qui contrastait avec la couleur de peau de tout les autres membres du clan. Le garçon répondait au nom de Daiki Aomine. Il regarda la pluie tombée, chose qui était fréquente dans leur pays, tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Tu étais là Aomine kun ! S'exclama une personne faisant sursauter le métis.

Cette personne n'était pas très grande et avait des cheveux bleu turquoise. Ses yeux étaient également bleus et avait la fâcheuse tendance à apparaître sans prévenir du fait de son manque de présence.

-Ouah Tetsu tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama le basané en se retournant vers le garçon.

\- Je te cherchais. Expliqua-t-il regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Je pensais te trouver en train de t'entraîner mais visiblement je me suis trompé...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'entrainerais d'avantage c'est déjà moi le plus fort ici !

-Tu sais ce n'est pas avec cette mentalité que tu deviendras le prochain chef du clan Kyuryu...

-J'en ai rien a faire de ce titre tant que je peux faire la sieste et puis si je devient le chef je ne pourrais pas le voir...

-Qui donc ?

-Ce que nous n'avons pas dans ce pays... Le soleil...

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, il reporta son attention vers la fenêtre. En effet dans leur royaume, la pluie était présente de jour comme de nuit. Les habitants ne voyaient jamais le soleil. Ainsi, on en entendait parler comme s'il s'agissait d'une légende. Pour eux, le soleil n'existait pas, tout comme la lune. Leur ciel était constamment couvert de nuage et rare étaient les jours ou la pluie ne tombait pas. C'était tout l'inverse du clan Nokiribi qui eut avait un soleil radieux, peu importe la saison, allié a une grande chaleur le jour et un grand froid la nuit. On pouvait comparer leur royaume a un gigantesque desert. C'était par ailleurs, l'une des raisons pour laquelle le royaume maîtrisant l'eau et celui maîtrisant le feu se faisait la guerre. Chacun des deux royaumes souhaitait obtenir ce que l'autre possédait. C'était également ce que souhaitait Aomine, raison pour laquelle il avait rejoint les rangs de l'armée. Son ami, quand a lui était neutre ou, du moins s'exprimait très peu sur le sujet. Mais voir le métis ainsi a chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet du soleil lui disait que Daiki courrait surement à sa perte...

\- Tu sais Aomine kun. Commença le garçon aux cheveux turquoise. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. Risquer ta vie uniquement pour quelque chose que tu ne verras probablement jamais au vu de la force du clan Nokiribi.

-Dis-moi Tetsu ? Demanda le métis le regard toujours en direction de l'extérieur.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-T'ai je dis une seule fois que j'irai là-bas pour me battre ? Suffit juste d'éviter les gardes-frontières...

Il se retourna vers son ami un grand sourire éclairant son visage indiquant qu'il avait une idée en tête. Idée qui provoquerait sûrement sa perte. Tetsuya le regarda ses grands yeux traduisant sa surprise avant que celui-ci reprenne une expression neutre. C'est vrai que, dans un sens, son idée tenait la route mais qu'elle n'était pas sans risques. Au vu du regard insistant du métis le garçon aux cheveux turquoise annonça que c'était la pire des idées qu'il n'ait jamais entendu mais, apparemment Aomine avait déjà pris sa décision au vu de la vitesse avec laquelle il était sortis de la pièce. Le plus petit le regarda partir jurant qu'il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici le chapitre 1. Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de me laisser de gentilles reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

* * *

Il devait bien être aux alentours de midi lorsque Aomine passa les portes de la bibliothèque. Il soupira en se disant qu'il détestait vraiment cet endroit. Mais cette fois c'était différent. En effet, le métis avait décidé de s'y rendre pour préparer son plan d'action pour pouvoir passer les murailles qui avaient la réputation d'être infranchissable. Autrement dis, ce n'était pas une mince à faire. Il soupira en commençant à ouvrir diverse bouquin sur sa destination. Malheureusement il ne trouva rien de bien concluant. De plus, le temps jouait contre lui. La trêve n'allait pas durer éternellement et il lui faudrait retourner au combat. Trop absorbait par ses recherches, le métis n'entendit pas des bruits de pas se rapprocher dans sa direction.

-Tiens donc c'est rare de te voir ici. Remarqua une voix étonnement proche dans le dos d'Aomine.

Le métis sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à un homme visiblement un peu plus âgé que lui. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient régulièrement fermés et encadré par des lunettes. Il arborait un sourire ne présageant rien de bon.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu veux Imayoshi ? Demanda le métis d'un ton neutre essayant d'empêcher à son interlocuteur de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

-Rien. Je passais par hasard...Répondit il d'une voix douce heureuse. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu fais des recherches sur les murailles de notre royaume ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Ne soit pas ainsi sur la défensive cela fais tout de suite suspect mais après tout fais ce que tu veux...

Il appuya ses propos d'un haussement d'épaule. Bien évidemment il n'était pas stupide et Imayoshi savait très bien que le métis projetait quelque chose comme réussir a franchir le mur. Par ailleurs, il ne dirait rien à ses supérieurs justes pour voir comment cette histoire se terminera. Imayoshi sortit donc de la pièce sous le regard noir du métis.

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?! S'énerva Aomine en fermant le livre qu'il lisait avec rage. Qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires ! Qu'il continu et je lui ferais manger ses lunettes par le nez a ce crétin a lunette.

Une fois son stock d'insulte vis-à-vis d'Imayoshi il se rassit sur sa chaise et posa son menton sur sa main semblant réfléchir de nouveau au moyen de sortir. Il regarda le verre d'eau situé a coté de lui et se servit de son hydrokinésie pour la faire sortir de son récipient et la faire virevolter dans les airs. Le métis pouvait effectuer son pouvoir avec une tel aisance que cela avait choquer la moitié de ses supérieurs. En effet, comparé aux autres, Aomine n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour contrôler son élément. Il s'amusa à inscrire son prénom a l'aide du liquide avant de s'arrêter net brisant par la même occasion son sort. L'eau s'écrasa alors sur la table évitant par miracle l'un des nombreux livres présents sur le meuble. Voyant sa gaffe, le métis répara son erreur d'un revers de la main, ramenant le liquide dans le verre. Il n'y croyait pas. Sa solution était sous ses yeux. En effet, Aomine comptait bel et bien utiliser son hydrokinésie pour passer. Et c'est ainsi qu'il partit en direction de sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires.

 **~ Kuroko pas de panier ~**

Dans le clan Nokiribi c'est, une fois de plus, un soleil éclatant qui éclairait le royaume. La ville était en effervescence préparant une fête pour célébrer la personne qui deviendra le nouveau chef de clan. On pouvait donc voir les habitants et les gardes se promenaient sans arme et sans la peur de recevoir une quelconque attaque. Une seule personne déambuler dans les rues son katana accrochait à la ceinture. En effet, il venait de se faire nommer pour faire un état des lieux avec la frontière du pays de l'eau pendant la trêve. Il pestait donc sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter de la fête avec tout le monde. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur assez particulière ayant une partie brune et l'autre rouge. Ses yeux étaient écarlates et ses sourcils avaient la particularité d'être scindée en deux. Il répondait au nom de Kagami Taïga et possédait un caractère bien trempé qui lui valait d'avoir souvent des problèmes. Néanmoins, celui-ci avait le respect des autres car il était l'un des seuls a savoir ce repérer dans le désert se trouvant a la frontière entre son pays et celui de l'eau. Cela devait être, par ailleurs, la raison pour laquelle c'était lui qui avait été désigné. il arriva bien vite a destination et soupira en voyant qu'il était seul. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos. Kagami se retourna pour faire face a un garçon étant d'un an son aînée. Il avait de court cheveux noir et une grande mèche caché son œil gauche. Par ailleurs, bon nombre de personne se demandait la raison d'un tel look et bon nombre de rumeur plus saugrenue les unes que les autres circulaient dorénavant. L'unique œil que l'on pouvait voire était gris et le jeune garçon possédait un grain de beauté en dessous de celui-ci. Il se nommait Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami et lui se considérait comme des frères et était donc très proches. C'est pour cela que la colère de Kagami envers ses supérieurs s'était un peu atténué lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver.

\- Tu ne profites pas de la fête avec les autres Tatsuya ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs vérifiant tout de même les alentours

-Je me suis dis que tu allais surement t'ennuyer si tu rester tout seul là-bas. Répondit l'autre homme dans un sourire.

-Merci c'est sympa de ta part. Je sens que la journée va être longue...

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Je sens que quelque chose va se produire...

-Tiens donc tu as des dons de voyance toi maintenant ? C'est à ça que te sert ton œil gau...

-Pas du tout c'est juste un pressentiment ! Mais bon prends ça comme tu veux... et puis tu sais très bien l'histoire de cet œil.

Il appuya ses propos en passant sa main sur sa mèche l'air nostalgique. Kagami le regarda, se disant qu'il avait une fois de plus parler sans réfléchir. Il s'efforça donc de changer de sujet. Les deux garçons se mirent donc par la suite à échanger des banalités. Les heures passèrent donc ainsi sans que rien d'anormal ne se produise. Kagami commença donc à s'étirer, ayant visiblement marre de rester ainsi sans rien faire. Une fois sa colonne vertébrale entièrement étirer il se retourna ver son frère de cœur un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Apparemment tu t'es trompé. Remarqua Kagami d'un ton moqueur. Il ne s'est rien passer d'anormal.

-En effet. Approuva Himuro. Mais dans un sens c'est mieux pour nous cela prouve que le clan Kyuryu n'a pas décidé de nous attaquer pendant la trêve... Mais... Une minute !

-Quoi ? un problème ? T'as vu un fantôme ? c'est vrai qu'il doit y en avoir beaucoup au vue du nombre d'abrutis qui se sont perdu dans ce désert...

-Chut ! Je crois que l'on n'est pas tout seul...

-T'es sérieux ? Où ?

-Là-bas.

Kagami suivi l'indication d'Himuro et vit en effet une silhouette au loin. Mais celle-ci semblait étrange. Ignorant toute remarque de son frère de cœur, le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore décida de s'approcher de cette personne la main sur le pommeau de son katana au cas ou cette personne s'avérait être un ennemi. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que cette personne était un homme et que celui-ci lui tournait le dos marchant a reculons, se parlant visiblement a lui même.

-Il y a pas dire cette garde se sont vraiment des blaireaux. S'exclama l'homme sa main posait sur sa tête en visière en regardant le royaume du clan Kyuryu. Quand je reviendrais je devrais surement souligner leur incompétence je suis sûr que Wakamatsu apprécierait tiens.

Il se mit à rire tout seul ce qui eut le don de faire halluciner Kagami. Comment quelqu'un pouvait il a ce point baisser sa garde ? L'étranger quand a lui continua de marcher à l'envers jusqu'a percuter le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement et fut étonner de se retrouver face a quelqu'un. Kagami quand a lui en profita pour détailler la personne qui lui faisait face. Tout d'abord il fut étonné par le teint de l'autre jeune homme. En effet, celui-ci semblait provenir du clan Kyuryu alors comment pouvait-il être aussi bronzer ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Kagami s'était mis à le contempler. Il ne revint sur terre uniquement lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave du métis.

-Je peux savoir qui t'es et pourquoi tu me zieute comme ça ? Demanda celui-ci en plongeant ses yeux saphirs dans ceux écarlate de l'autre garçon.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fiches ici ?! Répliqua Kagami. Un mec du clan Kyuryu n'a rien à faire ici !

\- Depuis quand on répond à quelqu'un par une question ? On t'as jamais appris la politesse ?

-Pardon ?!

-Ce que je dis c'est que tu aurais au moins pu te présenter car c'est ce que je t'ai demandé. Répond à cette question et je répondrais peut-être à la tienne…

-Ok Je suis Kagami Taïga. Donc vas y tu peux me répondre maintenant.

\- Pff comme ci je racontais ma vie au premiers inconnu croiser débile.

Cette fois c'était sur, Kagami le détestait. Il avait l'air d'être pile le type arrogant que le garçon aux cheveux bicolores ne pouvait pas supporter. Il soupira essayant de retenir au maximum sa colère. Aomine quant à lui détailla un peu plus le garçon. Pour une raison qu'il ne pourrait expliquer, il trouvait ce garçon attirant. Si le métis devrait le décrire en un mot se serait "lumineux" tout comme le soleil. Oui ce devait être ça. C'est alors que Tatsuya arriva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère avant de lui montrer ce qu'il se passait derrière le garçon a la peau foncée. Par ailleurs, le métis, voyant que les personnes lui faisant face regardait ce qu'il se trouvait derrière lui se retourna et fut étonné de voir des membres de son clan avancé dans leur direction. Comment pouvait il savoir qu'il était parti ? Non Aomine devait se tromper les gardes devaient être venue pour autre chose. Néanmoins il déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il vit un homme aux cheveux court et blond et aux yeux marrons s'adresser a lui.

\- je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti et comment tu as passé la muraille Aomine? Lui demanda t il d'une voix tout sauf sympathique.

-Ca te regarde pas Wakamatsu ! Répliqua le métis. Fous moi la paix !

-Certainement pas Aomine Daiki ! On ma demander de te ramener de gré ou de force au royaume lorsqu'une personne et venu nous dire que tu avais l'intention de partir.

Le métis resta sans voix face a la dernière phrase. Alors on l'aurait balancé. Mais qui ? Certainement pas Kurorko il ne ferait jamais ça. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit vaguement Wakamatsu s'excusait du dérangement aux membres du clan du feu assurant qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre un terme a cette trêve. Aomine se fit donc attraper violemment par le bras et trainer jusqu'au clan Kyuryu. Kagami les regarda partir. Bien que le métis ait refusé de dévoiler son identité, il l'a connaissait désormais et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne tarderai pas a le revoir. C'est la voix d'Himuro lui parvenant à ses oreilles qui le ramena sur terre. Il tourna la tête vers son frère de cœur.

-Tu compte leur en parler ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme. Au supérieurs je veux dire...

-Je... Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Répondit Kagami reportant son regard aux personnes qui étaient parti et qui n'étaient désormais que des silhouettes. Mais je ne pense pas après tout ils ne nous ont pas attaquer... Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je n'étais pas censé être avec toi de base. Donc je resterais silencieux peu importe la décision que tu prendras.

 **~ Kuroko pas de panier ~**

Une fois de retour a son point de départ, le métis en était venue à la conclusion que la seule personne étant susceptible de l'avoir "cafté" auprès des supérieurs était Imayoshi. C'est vrai quoi, mis a part lui et Tetsu personne ne connaissait ses intentions. De plus, Kuroko était son ami et il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais ça. Il lui faudrait donc dire sa façon de penser a l'autre débile a lunette. Mais avant toute chose il allait devoir subir la colère de ses supérieurs et ça ce n'était pas gagné. Bien évidemment si ce n'était que ça il aurait pu s'estimer heureux mais il allait aussi devoir supporter les sermons de son amis d'enfance Satsuki Momoi pendant minimum une heure sur son imprudence et autre truc du genre. Il décida donc de subir les remontrances de ses supérieurs le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir par la suite dormir sur le toit de la salle d'entrainement. Le métis se rendit donc, accompagné par son plus grand malheur par Wakamatsu, et s'arrêta devant une porte au contour richement décoré. Cette salle, Aomine aimait l'appeler la salle des anciens ou la compagnie du troisième, car c'était ici que se réunissait les conseillers du chef de clan et que toutes ces personnes étaient d'un âge avancé. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus frappa donc à la porte sans réelle motivation. Il attendit quelque minute avant d'entendre une voix chevrotante lui répondre et lui demander d'entrer. C'est ce qu'il fit car, après tout, le métis n'avait pas vraiment le choix. A peine eut il fait un pas que tout les regards des membres de l'assemblée tournèrent la tête en sa direction.

-Daiki Aomine. Tonna l'homme se trouvant au centre et semblant être le plus âgée de tous. Puis je savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête. Mais tout d'abord comment as tu fais pour passer le mur ?

\- Avec de la flotte. répondit Le garçon dans un haussement d'épaule. Je me suis servie de l'hydrokinésie pour monter jusqu'en haut du mur et j'ai fait pareil pour descendre et comme il était aux alentours de 13 heures je savais qu'il y avait moins de garde a ce moment là...

-Et pourquoi avoir fais une tel chose.

-Parce que je lui ai demandé. Répondit une voix dans le dos du métis a sa place.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Imayoshi qui arborait en cet instant. Une minute si cet abruti a lunette était en ce moment en train de "prendre sa défense" cela signifie que la personne l'ayant dénoncé serait Tetsu. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la main du garçon aux cheveux noir se posa sur son épaule et que celui-ci lui murmura son sourire inquiétant toujours sur son visage.

-J'accepte de te sortir de ce mauvais pas mais tu me devrais quelque chose...

A la suite de cette phrase il eut un rictus victorieux avant de commencer à parler avec les personnes de l'assemblée. Devoir quelque chose a ce type. Décidément on pouvait dire que sur ce coups-là, Aomine n'avait pas eu de chance...


	3. chapitre 2

Et voici le chapitre 2 avec du retard. Je suis désolée pour le retard mais entre mon départ en vacance et le bac de français c'était pas gagné... Enfin bref une fois encore désolé et merci pour vos gentil review ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. Quand a l'orthographe bein je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux a l'avenir mais je ne vous promet rien. Quand a Kagami qui m'a laissé une gentil review mais a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en bien sache que je te remercie. Et au sujet d'Aomine je suis du même avis. J'espère que tu continueras a la lire et qu'elle te plaira toujours autant. bref trêves de bavardage et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Pendant qu'Imayoshi était en train de discuter avec les membres de l'assemblée, Aomine lui, était sortis sous la demande des anciens. Une fois la porte franchis, le métis râla au sujet de la dette qu'il devait désormais à l'homme aux cheveux noir. Trop occupé à s'énerver tout seul, il ne fit pas attention où il marchait et percuta quelqu'un. Le métis s'excusa sans réelle motivation. C'était un homme avec des cheveux noir plaqué en arrière. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur et regardait Aomine d'une manière étrange. Le métis haussa un sourcil avant de tourner les talons et partir en direction de la sortie de l'imposante bâtisse dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de pas précipité dans sa direction. Aomine soupira, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait et préféra ne pas se retourner. Néanmoins, la personne qui le suivait ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et pressa le pas pour se retrouver devant le métis. C'était une fille de taille moyenne possédant de longs cheveux roses et des yeux de la même couleur. Cette jeune fille possédait également une forte poitrine ce qui lui valait des problèmes surtout auprès de la gente masculine.

\- Dai-chan je sais ce que tu as fais par Tetsu kun. Lui expliqua t elle l'air visiblement mécontente ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Ouais et? Demanda Aomine en la regardant avec son air blasé habituel.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Tu aurais pu avoir de gros ennuie pour insubordination tu le sais ça?!

-Ouais je sais mais comme tu peux le voir j'en ai pas eu. Donc maintenant laisse moi passer.

-Tu devrais faire attention à toi. Pense un peu à ceux que tu laisses derrière.

-Quoi?! Tu me fais la morale? Ecoute Satsuki t'es pas ma mère alors fous moi la paix!

Et c'est sur cette remarque un peu cinglante que le métis s'en alla prenant soin de contourner la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait l'air de faire la tête. Bon, il avait peut être était un peu dur avec elle. Après tout Satsuki s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais quand même il n'avait plus 5 ans. C'est alors qu'il vit au loin Imayoshi ce en quoi la remarque "depuis quand il est sortit lui?" lui vint a l'esprit. Le métis n'eut pas trop le temps de se poser trop de question que l'homme aux cheveux noir remarqua sa présence et s'approcha de lui. Automatiquement le garçon aux cheveux bleus se mit sur la défensive redoutant de ce qu'aller lui demander la personne qui lui faisait face pour compenser son aide. De plus le sourire qu'arborait l'homme à lunette en le regardant le conforta dans son idée.

\- Tiens tiens, te voilà enfin je t'attendais. Expliqua Imayoshi son sourire inquiétant toujours sur son visage. Tu sais cela n'a pas été facile de plaider en ta faveur. Mais j'ai finalement réussi à te sauver la mise. Tu pourrais me remercier tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je t'avais rien demandé je te signal. Répliqua le métis.

\- Peut être mais… A ton avis ? Connaissant ton impulsivité et tes talents d'orateur. Comment penses tu que tout ceci se serais terminé ?

\- Mal… Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux en échange ?

-Tu vois que tu peux être raisonnable quand tu veux. Ce que je souhaite ? Et bien… Des informations.

-Des infos ? Sur quoi ? Ca m'étonnerais que je les ais…

\- Je sais que tu ne les as pas mais il faudra que tu te débrouilles pour me les obtenir et…

-Ouais bon c'est bon accouche on va pas y passer la nuit !

\- Très bien. Je souhaite obtenir des informations des pierres élémentaires.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ?

-Et oui. Mais avant que tu t'en ailles j'ai une petite devinette pour toi. Et lorsque tu trouveras la réponse tu risques d'avoir des surprises…

 **Kuroko pas de panier**

Cela faisait un moment que Kagami s'entraîner à perfectionner sa maîtrise du feu, la fin de la trêve arrivant à grand pas. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas avec l'envie d'écraser le clan adverse qu'il s'entraîner mais surtout pour pouvoir protéger ceux qui lui étaient chère. Par ailleurs, il souhaitait vraiment que toute cette barbarie prenne fin. Malheureusement pour lui, aucun moyen de mettre fin a cette guerre n'avait été trouvée mis a part en exterminant le clan adverse. De plus, Kagami était l'une des seules personnes a souhaitait la fin des combats et ne pouvait donc compter que sur Himuro pour l'aider à trouver une solution. Himuro qui, en ce moment, était introuvable. Kagami quand a lui avait fait une pause et c'était assis contre un arbre et regarda le ciel semblant se perdre dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipité venir dans sa direction. Le jeune homme se leva et se tourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Kagami fut heureux de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Himuro qui venait vers lui un énorme livre sous le bras. Le garçon aux cheveux noir lui fit un grand sourire en lui tendant l'ouvrage. L'autre garçon le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-J'ai enfin trouvé la solution a cette guerre. Expliqua t il joyeusement répondant a la question muette de l'autre garçon. Tout est écrit là-dedans !

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je vais devoir lire ça ? S'étonna Kagami. Mais c'est super long.

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà commencé à le lire vu que je sais que les études et toi ce n'est pas trop ça… Donc je peux te dire que le plus important se trouve sur cette page !

Kagami vit donc Himuro commençait a tourner les pages du livre semblant chercher sa page. Chose qu'il trouva rapidement. Une fois ceci fait il donna le livre a l'autre garçon. On pouvait voir que ce livre était ancien de par ses pages jaunie et le texte contenant certains mots plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Il commença donc a regarder ce qu'il y était inscrit lorsqu'un dessin attira son attention. Un homme y était représenté possédant quatre pierre de couleurs différentes chacune semblant posséder un grand pouvoir. Kagami reporta son regard sur son frère de cœur.

-Tu veux dire que pour mettre un terme à cette guerre je devrais récupérer ces pierres ? Demanda Taïga. Mais cela ressemble plus a une légende qu'a autre chose ton truc.

-Peut être mais cela peut très bien expliquer pourquoi le pays de l'eau est continuellement sous la pluie, le pays du vent victime de nombreuses tornades, le pays de la terre victime de séisme et le notre sujet a un soleil empêchant toute récolte. Répondit Himuro avant de reprendre avec un sourire. Mais figure toi que je me suis posé la même question. Je suis donc parti à la pêche aux informations. Chez les générations proche de la notre, peut de gens en ont entendu parler. En revanche, chez les personnes âgées c'est une tout autre histoire. J'y ai appris des choses très intéressantes et il y a environ 80% de chance que cette histoire soit vraie. Apparemment ces pierres seraient appelé les pierres élémentaires et si une personne arriverai a les combiner il aurait le pouvoir de mettre fin au conflit. Après tout tu ne perds rien à essayer.

-Ok je vois le genre… Mais… Une minute ! Tu viens de me dire « tu » ? Ca veut dire que tu ne viens pas ?!

-C'est exacte. Après tout il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici pour trouver une excuse à ton absence. Et puis, pendant que tu chercheras celle des autres pays. Moi je m'occuperais de celle se trouvant ici.

-Ok. Merci c'est vraiment sympa de ta part je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Prends ce papier j'y ais inscrit toutes les choses importantes au sujet de ces pierres. Comme ça je pourrais remettre le livre a sa place sans attirer les soupçons. Sur ce, j'ai des choses à faire donc je vais devoir te laisser. Préviens-moi juste lorsque tu seras décidé à partir.

Et c'est sur ces mots que le garçon a l'œil gris parti lui faisant un bref signe de la main. Kagami, quand à lui, regarda le morceau de papier qu'Himuro venait de lui donner avant de relever la tête les yeux brillants de détermination. Il allait réussir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. C'est alors qu'un détail l'arrêta. Si chaque pierre se trouvait dans chaque clan. Cela signifiait qu'il reverrait surement le garçon du clan Kyuryu. Bien que celui-ci lui avait fais mauvaise impression au début plus Kagami y repensait et plus il se disait qu'il n'était peut être pas aussi désagréable lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaître. Ou peut être qu'il se faisait tout simplement des idées. Il se dirigea par la suite vers sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires son voyage. Car plus il partirait tôt plus il aurait de chance d'empêcher un nombre trop important de mort lorsque la trêve se terminera. Il commença donc à préparer son sac. Une fois ceci fait il prit une longue veste pour se protéger du vent chargé de sable se trouvant dans le désert. Désormais il fallait qu'il retrouve Himuro pour lui annoncer son départ. Mais à son plus grand étonnement il ne trouva aucune trace du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-C'est bizarre ça… Murmura celui-ci surtout pour lui-même. Où a-t-il bien pu passer. C'est pourtant lui qui m'a dis de le prévenir… Si cela continue je vais quand même partir…

C'est avec cette idée en tête que le garçon commença à se diriger vers la sortie. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la personne qu'il cherchait sortir d'une pharmacie avec un sac à la main. Celui-ci semblait avoir la tête ailleurs et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Kagami l'interpeller.

-Tatsuya je te cherchais ! S'exclama t il en s'approchant de son frère de cœur.

-Vraiment ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Je voulais t'annoncer que je partais mais… Ca va pas ?

\- Ah ça… Je récupérer des antidouleurs. Et je t'ai pris de quoi te faire une trousse de premier secours car tu ne sais pas sur quoi tu vas tomber et que ta spécialité est de te mettre dans des situations pas possible.

-Non mais ça veut dire quoi ça ? Dis tout de suite que je fais n'importe quoi !

-Euh… Disons que je prévois toutes les éventualités… En attendant tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de partir la relève des gardes aura lieux dans peu de temps et je pense qu'il s'agit de la meilleure opportunité qui s'offre a toi.

-Ouais tu dois avoir raison. Bon bah je vais y aller. J'essayerai de revenir le plus tôt possible.

-Oui et fais attention a toi j'ai entendu dire que certains clan notamment le clan Danjishin était tous sauf sympathique vis-à-vis des étrangers.

-Ok j'ai compris je ferais gaffe. Bon aller j'y vais.

Kagami récupéra la trousse de premier secours que lui avait faites Himuro avant de partir en lui faisant un bref signe de la main. Suivant le plan de son frère de cœur, il profita de la relève des gardes pour sortir de l'enceinte du royaume. De toute façon même si quelqu'un remarquait son absence il serait difficile de le retrouver étant donné qu'il connaissait par cœur le désert qui entourait le clan Nokiribi. Il avançait donc dans le désert ne semblant en aucun cas gêner par le vent chargé de sable qui soufflait face a lui. En même temps la longue veste qu'il portait en cet instant le protéger suffisamment pour que rien ne l'empêche d'avancer. Lorsqu'il sortit de toute cette étendu de sable après des heures de marches intensives, il aperçut une silhouette qui ne lui était pas tout a fais inconnu. Cela le fit s'arrêter dans sa marche. Apparemment la personne face a lui avait fais de même. Ces cheveux bleus nuits, son teint halé. Non, il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne. C'était bel et bien le type qu'il avait rencontré quelque temps auparavant. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le métis s'appelait Daiki Aomine.

-Encore toi ? Remarqua le garçon aux cheveux bleus d'un air blasé. Pourquoi a chaque fois que je sors faut que je tombe sur toi ?

-Ravi de te revoir aussi. Ironisa Kagami Tu sais que je pourrais te dire la même chose qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Toi qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

\- Depuis quand on répond à quelqu'un par une question ? On t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

Aomine fronça les sourcils en entendant Kagami reprendre mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dis auparavant. Le garçon lui faisant face arborait un sourire victorieux. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus eut un air amusé avant de prendre un air supérieur. Par la suite il se craqua les phalanges avec un air de défi.

-Tu penses pouvoir me faire te répondre comme ça? demanda Aomine son air supérieur toujours sur le visage. Bats-moi et on en recause !

Kagami ne répondit pas mais c'était tout de même mis en position de combat. Sans perdre d'avantage de temps, le métis envoya une lame d'eau a son adversaire. Mais celle-ci disparut ne laissant derrière elle qu'un grand et épais nuage de vapeur. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus resta bouche-bée devant ce qu'il fut, jadis, son attaque. Il ne régit donc pas assez vite lorsque Kagami sortit de la vapeur et lui mit une droite. Le métis posa sa main sur sa joue endoloris alors que l'autre garçon le regardait un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-C-Comment t'as fais ça ? Lui demanda alors Aomine toujours étonné par le fait que son attaque n'est pas marcher.

\- Facile. Je savais que si je t'attaquais de front, ton eau éteindrait mes flammes. Expliqua Kagami dans un sourire, visiblement fière lui. J'ai donc du attendre que se soit toi qui prenne l'offensive ce qui, je dois bien l'admettre n'a pas été trop difficile a attendre. J'ai donc utilisé ma concentration au maximum pour faire apparaître des flammes a très haute température pile au bon moment ce qui ma permit de faire évaporer ton eau avant qu'elle ne me touche.

-De la concentration ? T'es obligé d'en avoir pour faire ça ?

-Bein… Oui comme tout le monde. Ne me dis pas que toi tu n'as pas besoin d'y avoir recours

-Moi je le fais par instinct !

-Mais ce n'est pas possible la concentration est primordiale que se soit en pyrokinésie ou en hydrokinésie !

-Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que Satsuki m'avait dis la même chose. Cherche pas je dois être un génie c'est tout

-En tout cas ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe… Bref je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-J'cherche des infos c'est tout.

-Vraiment et sur quoi ?

-C'est pas possible d'être aussi curieux ! Des pierres élémentaires ou un truc du genre…

-Pas possible… des pierres élémentaires ?

-Ouais c'est ce que j'ai dis. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

-Bien au contraire je les recherches aussi. Je viens d'avoir une idée ! On a qu'a les cherché ensemble vu que notre but est commun !

-Hein ?!


	4. Chapter 3

**Et voici le chapitre 3 ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude je tiens a remercier ceux qui me laisse de gentil review ainsi que ceux qui me suivent.**

 **Enfin bref sur ce bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Le métis le regarda comme ci un troisième œil venait d'apparaître au milieu de son front. Lui ? Faire équipe ? Comme s'il faisait confiance au premier gars croisé. Kagami, quand a lui, regardait toujours Aomine semblant attendre une réponse. Le métis le regarda avec un air supérieur.

 **-Comment tu peux me demander ça alors qu'on se connait à peine ? Demanda t il.**

 **-Bein parce que on a un but commun. Répondit Kagami sur le ton de l'évidence.**

 **-Peut être mais qui te dis que je ne vais pas tenter de t'assassiner des que tu me tourneras le dos ?**

 **-Même si tu le faisais je ne mourrais pas !**

 **\- Comment peux-tu dire ça avec une telle assurance ?**

 **-Parce que quelqu'un m'attends là d'où je viens et je refuse qu'il attende quelqu'un qui ne reviendra jamais.**

Cette phrase avait coupé Aomine dans son élan et celui-ci restait les bras ballant. Attendre quelqu'un qui ne reviendra jamais. Il avait déjà vécu ça. En effet, lorsqu'il était plus jeune il avait attendu pendant des jours et des jours le retour de son père partit pour un « voyage » mais n'était jamais revenu. Il l'avait tellement attendu que le métis ne faisait plus la différence entre le levait et le couchait de soleil. Si il n'y avait pas eut Satsuki et Tetsu, Aomine n'aurait pas pu se faire a l'idée que son père ne reviendrait jamais. Il sortit de ses pensées uniquement lorsque la voix de Kagami lui parvint aux oreilles. Aomine reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon semblant enfin daigner l'écouter.

 **-J'attends toujours ta réponse. Reprit Taiga en croisant les bras. Tu veux faire équipe avec moi oui ou non ?**

 **-Equipe ? murmura le métis surtout pour lui-même avant de reprendre avec une voix un peu plus forte. Ce mot ne me plaît pas trop. Disons que je fais alliance avec toi et que je pourrais la rompre a tout moment. Alors tu as pas intérêt à me ralentir !**

 **-Très bien. Je te fais confiance ! Comme si cela arrivait c'est plutôt toi qui vas me retarder.**

 **Kuroko pas de panier**

De son côté Himuro continuait ses recherches et se trouvait en ce moment a la bibliothèque. Il cherchait les origines de cette guerre entre les clans pensant trouver des quelconques indices sur ces fameuses pierres. Mais malheureusement, celui-ci ne trouva rien de bien concluant. C'est alors que le garçon entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant dans sa direction. Il releva alors la tête et vit arriver un garçon plus jeune que lui. Il possédait des cheveux de couleurs rouges et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. Son nom était Akashi Seijuro et c'était la personne qui avait le plus de chance de devenir le nouveau chef du clan Nokiribi. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs le regarda étonné lorsque l'autre garçon s'arrêta devant lui. Tout d'abord, le garçon aux cheveux rouge sembla regarder autour de lui avant de prendre enfin la parole.

 **-Kagami Taiga n'est pas avec toi ? C'est rare. Remarqua t il.**

 **-En effet, Approuva Himuro dans un sourire. Il avait juste des choses à régler**

 **-Je vois… Mais j'ai l'impression que cela fais longtemps qu'il s'est absenter…**

Himuro le regarda. Ses questions semblaient avoir été préparées à l' avance… Savait il où Kagami était partit. Non c'était impossible. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs prit donc une profonde inspiration et pris son air le plus confiant pour répondre a Akashi pour éviter tout soupçon.

 **-En fait Taiga ma avouer avoir vu quelqu'un dans le désert lorsqu'il était de garde a la frontière avec le clan de l'eau. Expliqua Tatsuya. Il ma donc dit qu'il allait vérifier si le clan Kyuryu ne préparait pas quelque choses. Je l'aurais bien épaulé mais nul ne peut aussi bien se repérer que lui. Je suis donc condamné ici à attendre son retour.**

La réponse sembla satisfaire Akashi qui ne rajouta rien. Soudain, celui-ci reporta son attention sur le livre que lisait Himuro.

 **-Tu t'intéresse aux origines de la guerre ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux rouges en désignant l'ouvrage d'un signe de tête.**

 **-En effet. Je me demandais a quand remontait les origines de cette guerre et la raison d'un tel conflit.**

 **-J'ai entendu dire que c'était lié a des pierres et que chaque clan voulait s'approprier celles des autres.**

 **-Vraiment ? Mais… Ces pierres sont si importantes que ça ?**

 **-Elles seules pourront décider de l'avenir du monde. D'après les informations que j'ai pu obtenir, le clan Nokiribi a commencé par le clan Kyuryu car la pierre de l'eau est la plus difficile à obtenir. Après tout comment détecter quelque chose de mobil…**

Himuro commença a se demandé pourquoi Akashi était en train de lui dire tout ça. A son avis il cachait ses réelles intentions. Peut être avait il comprit où était parti Kagami ? C'est la conclusion à laquelle était parvenu le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

 **-Puis-je savoir la raison de toutes ses informations ?**

 **-Rien je me disais juste que vous qui étiez contre cette guerre essayerai de mettre fin a l'aide de celle-ci a l'aide de ces pierres. Mais peut être que c'est ce qu'est partit faire Kagami en ce moment. Enfin se ne sont que des suppositions. Sur ce je dois y aller, ravie d'avoir pu discuter avec toi.**

Et c'est sur ses mots qu'Akashi partit laissant Himuro dans ses pensées. Cette fois c'était sur, leur plan avait été percé a jour. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs referma son livre, se leva pour aller le ranger et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air songeur.

 **-Je me demande ce qu'il entendait par pierre mobil… En tout cas bonne chance a toi Taiga….**

 **Kuroko pas de panier**

De son coté, Kagami commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi avait il voulut faire une alliance avec un type pareil. Cela faisait au moins une demi heure qu'ils étaient partit et le métis n'avait fais que râler depuis le début, se plaignant de la chaleur, du temps, du vent ainsi que d'autre détails sans grandes importances. Taiga faisait donc tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour ne pas s'énerver. Alors qu'il continuait a râler dans son coin, le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs s'aperçut que le métis c'était arrêter. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Ils étaient au beau milieu de la frontière du pays du vent. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'ils s'attardent trop. Aomine quand a lui semblait fixé un endroit se trouvant un peu plus loin et aux sommets des montagnes. Kagami soupira une nouvelle fois avant de prendre la parole.

 **-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Je te signal qu'on est au beau milieu d'un territoire considéré comme ennemi alors on n'a pas de temps à perdre.**

 **-Elle est là-bas.**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Double hein ! T'es sourd ou tu fais exprès de rien comprendre quand on te parle ? Je te dis que ce fichu cailloux il est là-bas !**

 **-Oh ça va ouais ! Et puis d'abord comment tu peux le savoir ?**

 **-Sais pas comment te le dire… Mais c'est comme un ressentis et puis le vent à l'air plus violent ici.**

 **-Si tu le dis…**

Et c'est ainsi que les deux garçons suivirent un petit chemin bordait d'arbre. Le métis avait effectivement raison, le vent devenait de plus en plus violent et leur avançait n'était que plus difficile. Le métis n'avait pas l'air de faire trop attention, mais Kagami avait l'impression d'être observer. C'est alors qu'il vit un homme armé d'un arc et d'une flèche. Il visa Aomine et tira. Sans réfléchir, Taiga se jeta sur le métis. Aomine avait donc éviter la flèche mais Kagami la prit dans la jambe. Le basané s'approcha de l'autre garçon et vit l'état de sa jambe. Par la suite, il releva la tête et vit la personne qui venait de décocher sa flèche. C'était un garçon de taille moyenne possédant des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Il se tenait en haut d'un arbre son arc à la main. Au vue de son regard il semblait quelque peu soulagé de ne pas avoir tué quelqu'un. Il les regarda avant de prendre enfin la parole.

 **-Retournez d'où vous venez étrangers ! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues ! Faites demi-tour tout de suite ou sinon… je n'hésiterais pas… A vous éliminez !**

 **-Mais nous ne voulons pas nous battre. Tenta de se justifier Kagami en essayant de se relever malgré sa cheville endoloris. Nous venons en paix et…**

 **-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Faites un pas de plus et vous allez le regretter !**

Le garçon banda une fois de plus son arc ne semblant être en aucun cas gênée par le vent violent probablement grâce à son aerokinésie. Ne semblant en aucun cas affecté par la menace qu'il venait de recevoir, Aomine se plaça devant Kagami et prit son air le plus sérieux et avança d'un pas en direction du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui sursauta.

 **-Hey tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ! Si tu fais un pas de plus je…**

 **-Et bah vas-y !**

 **-Euh… Aomine tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Ce type n'as pas le regard d'un tueur. Il ne sera donc pas capable de tirer.**

Cette fois c'était sur, Aomine était suicidaire. Il y allait au bluff et cela se voyait. Si ce garçon décidait de tirer le métis risquait de la sentir passer. Kagami voulut l'arrêter mais n'arriva pas à avancer a cause de sa cheville. Taiga remarqua que plus Aomine avançait dans sa direction, plus le garçon aux cheveux noirs semblait devenir de plus en plus hésitant. Sa main tenant la corde de l'arc tremblait légèrement. Voyant que le basané était de plus en plus proche l'archer lança tout de même sa flèche. C'est a ce moment là qu'un bouclier d'eau se déploya protégeant ainsi Aomine tendis que celui-ci leva le bras dirigeant ainsi une partie de l'eau lui servant de protection et l'envoya sur le garçon au sommet de son arbre le faisant ainsi tombé. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se massa l'arrière du crâne et releva la tête pour découvrir avec horreur que Daiki se trouvait juste sous son nez le regardant de haut. Le jeune garçon voulut s'enfuir mais se fit bien vite rattraper par le col. Il déglutit difficilement lorsque ses prunelles grises rencontrèrent le regard noir du métis. L'arc qu'il avait tenu jadis dans ses mains se trouvait désormais par terre.

 **-Espère pas t'enfuir comme ça. J'aurais quelque question à te poser.**

 **-Euh… Me tuer pas s'il vous plaît…**

 **-C'était pas mon intention… Je suis pas un assassin. On voudrait juste savoir où se trouve la pierre élémentaire de ton pays !**

 **-La pierre élémentaire ? Pourquoi vous la cherchez vous voulez la récupérer ?**

 **-Euh… En quelque sorte…**

 **-C'est vrai alors je vous en prie récupérer la cette pierre est maudite pour nous !**

 **-Hein ?**

Il y eut un grand silence à la suite de la déclaration du jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Remarquant l'énorme boulette qu'il venait de commettre le garçon se tut. Il ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kagami.

 **-On peut savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? De toute façon peut importe ce que tu diras je ne changerais pas d'avis.**

 **-Et bien… Tout ceux qui sont partit a sa recherche ne sont jamais revenu…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, voici enfin le chapitre 4 de ma fiction. Je dois bien admettre que cela fais un peu de temps que je n'ai rien posté. Pourtant j'avais essayé de m'avancer mais les Jeux Olympiques on un peu chambouler mon emploie du temps… Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Tout d'abord je tiens a remercier super mochi, FloKNBfics, SISsi973 et Laura-067 pour leur gentille reviews. Je tiens également a remercier Daiki qui m'as laissé une review en tant qu'invité, Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Kagami et Aomine s'échangèrent un regard. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Malgré tout, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir ne semblait pas mentir et paraissait résolu à vouloir que les deux garçons prennent la pierre. Kagami, quand a lui, c'était fais un bandage de fortune sur sa cheville pour pouvoir avancé sans trop souffrir. Le voyant faire, le garçon aux yeux gris parut gêné. Soudain il eut une idée et s'avança vers Taiga.

 **-Je suis désolé pour ça. Murmura t-il. Ca fait mal ?**

 **-T'inquiète c'est bon… Ca me fait un peu mal mais je peux quand même marcher.**

 **-Je sais ! Je vais t'emmener voir Shin-chan ! Il souhaite travailler dans la médecine alors je suis sur qu'il pourra faire quelque chose.**

 **-Mais c'est que nous sommes pressés…**

 **-T'inquiète pas se sera rapide et puis c'est sur le chemin. Disons que se sont mes excuses pour l'attaque de tout à l'heure.**

 **-Mouais…**

 **\- Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté je suis Kazunari Takao.**

 **-Taïga Kagami.**

 **-Daiki Aomine…**

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe se mit en route en direction du village de Takao. Celui-ci leur raconta que leur village était sans cesse détruit à cause de grosse tempête. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que leur malheur venait des pierres élémentaires et qu'il fallait donc s'en débarrasser. Mais le chemin menant a celle-ci était si dangereux que tous ceux qui ont tenté de la récupéré n'était jamais revenus. C'est pour ça que, malgré le fait que la guerre civile ayant éclaté à l'intérieur de leur clan se soit terminé, il n'affrontait pas les autres clans.

 **-Depuis que notre chef a changé, la seule chose qui nous importe désormais c'est le bien de nos membres… Mais dites-moi… Vous n'êtes pas du même clan ? Si ?**

 **-Non. Répondit simplement Aomine.**

 **-Et vous faites équipe ?**

 **-Alliance.**

 **-Ouais. Approuva Kagami devant le regard incrédule de Takao. D'ailleurs ! Tu m'as dis que si je te ralentissais tu n'hésiterais pas a m'abandonner. Alors pourquoi tu es resté ?**

 **-… Rêve pas c'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fais…**

 **-J'aimerais tout de même connaître la raison !**

 **-Je ne veux pas être la cause d'une mort tout en sachant pertinemment qu'une personne attend la personne que j'aurais abandonnée. Je sais a quel point c'est douloureux de s'accrocher a l'espoir de revoir quelqu'un qui ne reviendra jamais.**

En cet instant, Kagami n'eut pas besoin de le voir en face pour savoir quelle devait être sa tête en cet instant. Il entendit le métis soupirer avant que celui-ci ne se retourne pour afficher une nouvelle fois son expression blasé habituelle bien que celle-ci sois quelque peu différente. En effet, comparé aux autres fois, celle-ci était forcée sans doute pour cacher l'émotion qui l'habitait à la simple évocation de se souvenir. Kagami se dit qu'il avait sûrement oubliait une occasion de se taire. C'est alors qu'Aomine prit la parole a l'intention de Takao faisant comme ci rien ne c'était passé.

 **-Mais dis moi, tout à l'heure tu as dis que c'était le bien de vos membres qui vous importez le plus alors pourquoi tu montes la garde ?**

 **-Bein il en faut bien et puis c'est que j'ai perdu a pierre-papier-ciseaux contre Shin-chan. Apparemment ce n'était pas le bon jour pour mon signe astrologique raison pour laquelle j'ai per… Oh ! On est arrivé !**

Les deux garçons furent étonné de découvrir à quoi ressembler ce village. Tout était plus ou moins détruit par endroit à cause de violente tempête. Néanmoins, aucun villageois ne semblait être désespéré par leur situation, sans doute par habitude. Comme il l'avait promis, Takao les emmena voir le dénommé Shin-chan. C'était un garçon de grande taille. Il avait des cheveux verts et ses yeux, de couleur identiques à ses cheveux, était encadré par des lunettes. Il se prénommait Midorima Shintaro et celui-ci prit un air profondément ennuyé lorsqu'il vit le garçon aux cheveux noirs arrivait. Takao exposa vaguement la situation. Pour toute réponse le garçon remonta ses lunettes a l'aide du majeur de sa main gauche et commença a soigné la jambe de Kagami sous l'air quelque peu médusé de celui-ci. Comment pouvait on soigné un inconnu que l'on vient a peine de rencontrer, il devait faire vraiment confiance a Takao bien que le dénommé Shin-chan lançait régulièrement des remarques cinglante a son attention. Une fois qu'il eut fini son travail, le garçon aux cheveux verts avant de se retourner vers Aomine et Kagami.

 **-Oha Asa avait annoncé que deux personnes allaient arrivée pour nous sauver. Se serait vous ?**

 **\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Aomine sans aucune élégance.**

 **-Il parle du voyant du village. Expliqua Takao se retenant difficilement de rire. Il va le voir tout les matins pour écouter ses prédictions.**

 **-Sérieux ? Il lui manque une case à ce gugusse ?**

 **-Je te signal que je ne suis pas sourd mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous souhaitez récupérer cette pierre élémentaire.**

 **-Je souhaite mettre fin a cette guerre insensé ! Répondit Kagami.**

 **-C'est très idéaliste comme but.**

 **-Peut être mais j'y crois !**

 **-Très bien tu dois donc savoir ce que représente chacune de ces pierres ?**

 **-Euh…**

 **-J'en était sur… La pierre de l'eau représente le corps et l'esprit. La pierre du feu représente l'âme et la volonté. La pierre du vent la fureur et le cœur et la pierre de la terre représente la force et l'énergie. Tu espère faire quelque chose avec ces pierres alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elles représentent ? Ne me fais pas rire.**

 **-Je ne te demande pas ce que tu en penses. Je vais le faire un point c'est tout.**

 **-Arrêtez ! Les interrompit Takao avant de se retourner vers Midorima. Et toi Shin-chan ça ne vas pas de lui dire ce genre de chose ? Ne fais pas attention a ce qu'il dit. Je vais vous indiquez où la pierre du vent se trouve**

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons sortirent, Kagami lança un dernier regard noir a l'attention de Midorima qui, pour toute réponse lui tourna le dos. Ils suivirent les indications de Takao et se rendirent vers les plus hautes montagnes où est censé se trouvait la pierre élémentaire du vent. Le chemin était étroit et sinueux. Ce sentier était contre une montagne tandis que de l'autre côté se trouver un gouffre. La moindre chute s'était très probablement fatale. Plus les deux garçons avançaient plus le chemin devenait étroit et le vent devenait violent ressemblant de plus en plus à une tempête. C'était Aomine qui ouvrait la marche semblant posséder un sixième sens pour détecter les pierres élémentaire et Kagami, étant blessé, n'avait fais aucune objection. Désormais le sentier était tellement étroit qu'il fallait se plaquer contre le mur pour pouvoir continuer leur progression. Ils avancèrent doucement car le moindre faux pas pourrait s'avérer fatal. Soudain, le métis s'arrêta sur une sorte de petite plateforme causant l'interrogation de Kagami. Alors qu'il allait poser la question Aomine pointa du doigt en direction d'une grande montagne entouré par un cyclone. Il n'y avait ni pont ni chemin permettant de s'y rendre.

 **-Elle est là-bas... Enfin je pense…Expliqua le métis regardant toujours la montagne. Le seul problème c'est que je ne vois pas comment on peut s'y rendre.**

 **-C'est pas possible. Takao nous a dis que des personnes avaient réussi a atteindre cette fichu pierre.**

 **-Bein je sais pas. Mais tu m'excuseras mais il n'y a pas foule de passerelle dans le coin.**

 **-Il y a peut être un passage secret.**

 **-Rêve pas ça m'étonnerais…**

 **-Et avec ton hydrokinésie tu peux rien faire ?**

 **-Non le vent est trop violent !**

 **-Mais tu sers à rien !**

 **-Parce que tu vas me dire que tu sers plus a quelque chose avec tes petites flammèches ?**

 **-Ouais et bein tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes flammèches ?!**

Et c'est ainsi qu'une dispute entre les deux garçons éclata. Elle dura un moment jusqu'à ce que, trop fatigué pour continuer, ils s'arrêtèrent. Une fois remit de leur dispute, les deux garçons regardèrent l'endroit où devait sûrement se trouver la pierre espérant, que pendant leur dispute, un pont soit mystérieusement apparu sortant d'on ne sait où. A leur plus grand désespoir se ne fut pas le cas. Aomine bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire en voyant tout le temps qu'il venait de perdre pour finir sur un cul de sac. Kagami, quand a lui, avait l'air décidé a ne pas abandonner ses recherches se qui ennuya encore plus le métis qui décida de se vautrer contre le mur en attendant que l'autre garçon se décide d'arrêter de chercher une solution. C'est alors que la paroi, sur laquelle se trouvait le garçon aux cheveux bleu, s'effondra sous son poids. Ce qui laissa apparaître une grotte. Il y avait une plaque accroché au mur a l'entrée où était inscrit « il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ». C'est alors qu'il remarqua une étrange lumière de la même couleur que l'émeraude. Aomine la regarda un long moment comme hypnotisé par cette lumière. Kagami revint vers le métis étonné de son mutisme soudain et aperçut le passage qui venait de s'ouvrir. Par ailleurs la remarque « depuis combien de temps c'est là ça ? » lui vint à l'esprit et se retint de justesse de l'énoncé a voix haute. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le métis était en mode bug total et il dû le secouer assez violemment pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kagami quelque peu inquiet. Ca va pas ?**

 **-Je… Je sais pas… Répondit Aomine en sortant peu à peu de son état second. J'ai mal au crâne c'est tout.**

 **-Je vois… C'est bizarre ton truc… Mais tu sais d'où elle sort cette grotte elle y était pas tout à l'heure ?**

 **-Non. Le mur c'est effondrer quand je me suis appuyer dessus…**

 **-Bah beau tiens !**

 **-Oh la ferme ! En plus je pense que ton fichu cailloux est là bas !**

 **-T'es sérieux ?**

 **-Non je dis ça histoire de faire la conversation… T'en a d'autre des questions débiles ?**

 **-Oh ça va ! Je te signale que tout à l'heure tu m'as dis qu'elle était là-bas.**

 **-Je me suis trompé ça arrive a tout le monde !**

 **-Bref ! C'est pas en se disputant que l'on récupérera cette pierre.**

Et c'est ainsi que les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans le passage. La grotte était assez étroite et basse de plafond. Autrement dis, s'il y avait un ennemi, le combat risquait d'être dur. Le moindre grand geste ou choque contre l'une des parois risquait de détruire le passage. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au bout de la grotte. Là-bas, se trouvait un petit autel. Derrière celui-ci se trouvait une statue représentant un guerrier brandissant son épée en direction du ciel. Aux niveaux de ses pieds se trouvait une petite sculpture représentant une tornade. En regardant bien le guerrier, on pouvait voir sur la garde de son épée une pierre, faisant a peu près la taille de la paume d'une main, de couleur émeraude brillant d'un éclat presque mystique. En la regardant de plus près on aurait pu penser qu'une tempête avait été enfermée à l'intérieur. C'était donc elle la pierre élémentaire. Sans plus de cérémonie, Kagami attrapa la pierre et commença a tirer pour la retirer de la statu de pierre. Il y eut un grand éclat de lumière et la pierre fini dans les mains de Taïga. Il la regarda un moment émerveiller et s'arrêta uniquement lorsqu'Aomine prit la parole.

 **-Tu penses vraiment mettre fin a la guerre avec ce truc ? Demanda celui-ci appuyer contre le mur, les mains dans les poches.**

 **-Pour tout te dire je l'ignore. Mais je me dis que même si ce n'est qu'une infime chance que tout ceci marche il faut tout de même la tenter ! Je sauverais mes amis.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**C'est avec une grande joie que j'ai réussi a finir ce chapitre aussi rapidement. Je l'ai fais plus long que le dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour la fin s'il vous plaît ne me jeter pas de pierre ! J'ai voulu laissé du suspense… bref je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Comme d'habitude j'aimerais remercier** **super mochi, FloKNBfics, SISsi973 et Laura-067 pour leur gentille reviews quotidienne qui me motivent pour continuer. Bref assez parler !**

 **~Bonne lecture**

Apres ses explications, Aomine le regarda avant de bâiller une nouvelle fois ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Kagami. Mais alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose une barrière d'eau se dressa devant lui. Malgré la barrière il vit une épée s'arrêter jute devant son nez. La statue venait de s'animer et avait tenté d'assassiner Kagami car c'était lui qui lui avait arraché sa pierre. Sur ce coup Taïga pouvait remercier les réflexes et la rapidité d'exécution d'Aomine car sinon il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Le métis fit un geste de la main et la lame d'eau coupa la statue en deux au niveau du tronc. Celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol. Kagami regarda un instant les débris de pierre avant de s'avancer vers son allié.

 **-Je te remercie sans toi j'y serais passé.**

 **-J'ai pas besoin de tes remerciements. J'avais juste une dette envers toi.**

 **\- Une dette ?**

 **-La dernière fois tu t'es blessé à la cheville en me protégeant. Maintenant on est quitte J'aime pas devoir quelques choses à quelqu'un. Mais ne restons pas la au cas où un nouveau truc s'anime.**

 **-Oui tu dois avoir raison.**

Kagami commença à partir tandis que le métis regarda une dernière fois la statue désormais en deux morceaux avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à partir. Soudain il s'arrêta net. Voyant qu'il avancer seul, Kagami se retourna pour demander la raison de son arrêt mais se qu'il vit l'arrêta dans son élan. En effet, le métis se tenait debout les yeux grands ouverts le corps tremblant tandis qu'une lame de pierre le perforer. On pouvait voir ses vêtements au niveau de ses côtes gauches se tâchaient petit à petit d'une couleur écarlate. La lame de pierre se retira d'un coup dans un flot de sang. Aomine s'écroula sur le sol et posa doucement sa main sur l'endroit où il s'était fais toucher et émis un son plaintif. Sans réfléchir, Kagami se précipita vers le métis pour voir quel était son état. Aomine était allongé sur le sol la main couverte de sang posé sur ses côtes. La tête basculait en arrière, il avait l'air de souffrir. Certes sa blessure n'était pas des plus banals mais Taïga ne se doutait pas qu'elle pouvait faire aussi mal. Il tourna la tête vers la lame qui avait frappé son allié et s'aperçut que la statue c'était reconstituée. Elle avançait dangereusement vers eux. Mais le détail qui l'avait plus frappé c'est que lorsqu'il s'était approché du métis, celui-ci avait l'air de souffrir encore plus. Kagami regarda la pierre du vent qu'il avait dans les mains peut être étais-ce lié ? Non, cela paraissait impossible. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la pierre avant de reporter son attention sur la sculpture de pierre. Visiblement c'était ce que la statue souhaitait récupérer. Et tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas récupéré elle continuera d'attaquer. Kagami se releva, dégaina son katana et frappa la statue qui se retrouva de nouveau détruite. Mais, comme tout à l'heure, les morceaux de pierres brisées s'élevèrent et reformèrent de nouveau la statue. Kagami tenta donc de la brûler mais cela se retrouva de nouveau inefficace. Soudain le garçon eut une idée il vérifia qu'il avait toujours la pierre dans sa poche et une fois sur il s'approcha d'Aomine lui demandant s'il pouvait se lever. Apparemment il pouvait tenir sur ses jambes mais courir risquait d'être difficile. Il fit donc en sorte que le métis passe son bras autour de son coup pour me soutenir ignorant ses protestations. IL jeta un nouveau sort de pyrokinesie pour détruire la statue. Kagami profita du temps de reformation de celle-ci pour sortir de la grotte en compagnie du métis. Une fois dehors il utilisa une nouvelle fois sa pyrokinésie pour créer un éboulement et ainsi emprisonner la statue de pierre. Une fois sûr que la statue ne pourrait pas détruire le mur il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Ils l'avaient échappé belle cette fois. Kagami se demanda par la suite si toutes les pierres auraient une sorte de statu pour éviter que l'on vole les pierres. Il pria pour que cela ne soit pas le cas car s'il ne se trouvait pas à chaque fois dans une grotte, vaincre une statue ne serait pas une mince affaire. Kagami reporta son attention sur Aomine et plus précisément sa blessure. Étant donné le sang qu'il avait perdu il devait être fatigué. Il faudrait donc redoublé de vigilance pour descendre ces montagnes. Bien qu'il se dit que s'il lui demandait le métis lui assurera le contraire. Par ailleurs Kagami trouvait son allié très silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas mort quand même ?

 **-Est-ce que ça vas ? Finit il par demandait pour s'en assurer.**

 **-Ca… Ça va…J'ai juste été pris par surprise rien de plus…**

 **-Euh… tu es sur ? Tu m'as l'air mal en point.**

 **\- Tais-toi ! Tu me prends pour quoi une gonzesses ?! Je suis pas si faible !**

 **-Mais j'ai pas dis ça !**

Le garçon ayant trop forcé à crier fit la grimace et reposa sa main sur sa blessure. Le métis ne souhaitait pas montrer sa faiblesse à Kagami mais pourquoi ne souhaitait il pas lui montrer à lui ? Aomine n'en savait rien mais il pouvait être sur qu'il détestait voir de la pitié sur son visage. Voyant que l'autre garçon le regardait toujours, le métis se redressa et commença à prendre le chemin en sens inverse en direction du village du vent. Son crâne lui faisait toujours aussi mal et la blessure qu'il avait reçue lui faisait mal également. Autrement il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'asseoir et se reposer. Bien sûr il voulait descendre de cette montagne ainsi que rester loin de cette fichu pierre avant de faire quoique ce soit. Kagami quand à lui regarder le dos du métis étant donné qu'il se trouvait derrière l'air songeur. Plus il réfléchissait et plus il se disait que Aomine devait avoir un quelconque lien avec ces pierres. Visiblement le métis ne semblait rien savoir sur sa situation ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il profita du fait d'être derrière le garçon à la peau foncée pour le surveiller car, bien qu'il ne l'avoue jamais, il commençait à apprécier l'autre garçon bien qu'ils se disputent régulièrement. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin de nouveau au village. Ils s'aperçurent que Takao les attendait. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs parut heureux de les voir revenir. Il s'approcha des deux garçons et fut choqué de voir la blessure d'Aomine qui, en cet instant, ne pouvait plus tenir tout seul sur ses jambes et était donc soutenu par Kagami. De sa main libre, le garçon aux cheveux bicolores tendit la pierre à Takao prouvant leur réussite. Le visage de Takao s'illumina.

 **-Vous avez réussi… Je me disais bien que le vent c'était un peu calmé. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.**

 **\- Et bien… Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour lui ? Il est blessé et ne connaissant rien en médecine j'aurais besoin d'aide.**

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs regarda Aomine étant à moitié inconscient au vue de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Takao les mena chez lui pour que Kagami installe confortablement le métis pour qu'il se reposer le temps qu'il aille chercher une nouvelle fois Shin chan. Taïga se tenait désormais assis sur une chaise attendant le retour du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il faisait face au lit ou se trouvait Aomine. Le métis avait les yeux fermé et le visage assez serein. Taïga se dit d'ailleurs qu'il était beau quand il ne parlait pas et qu'il n'avait pas ses sourcils continuellement froncé. Une minute ! Il avait pensé quoi la ? Aomine ? Beau ? Non c'était impossible. En plus c'était un mec. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. Heureusement pour le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs, Midorima arriva mettant fin à son conflit intérieur. Le garçon demanda uniquement ce qu'il s'était passé. Kagami expliqua brièvement leur combat contre la statue ainsi que la blessure de son allié. Midorima souleva le T-shirt du métis et découvrit l'affreuse blessure qui recouvrait le côté gauche du garçon à la peau foncée. Le garçon aux cheveux vert commença à désinfecter la plaie ignorant les protestations d'Aomine qui venait de se réveiller. En attendant que l'apprenti médecin ait fini, Kagami discutait avec Takao sur leur prochaine destination à savoir le clan de la terre.

 **-Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur le clan Jishin. Avoua Takao l'air songeur. Mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était des personnes peu recommandables usant de tous les coups bas possibles pour arriver à leur fin. C'est peut être la raison pour laquelle il y a une guerre intérieur au sein de ce clan. Je ne sais pas grand-chose mis à part qu'ils vivent sous terre et que cela est un vrai labyrinthe pour ceux ne vivant pas dans ce clan. Après ce ne sont que des rumeurs j'ignore si elles sont vrai ou pas.**

 **-Je vous merci quand même. On tâchera de faire attention.**

 **-Dans tout les cas si vous avez des problèmes vous pourrez comptez sur le clan Tatsumaki !**

 **-Ah bah c'est gentil merci….**

 **-C'est nous qui vous remercions vous nous avez grandement aidé.**

Ils continuèrent à discuter un petit moment avant que Midorima annonce qu'il avait fini et que le métis avait besoin de repos. Kagami ne comprit pas pourquoi lorsque le garçon aux cheveux verts avait prononcé ces mots il l'avait regardé avec insistance. C'est bon il n'était pas débile et n'allait pas faire le bazar il le prenait pour qui ? Comme toute personne normal il avait eut le droit à une éducation respectable. En entendant les mots du garçon à lunette, Takao insista pour qu'ils restent chez lui. Au vu de l'entrain avec lequel il préparait les affaires, Kagami n'osa pas lui dire non. Le lendemain arriva bien vite au goût d'Aomine qui aurait bien dormi encore un peu. Ses côtes ne le faisaient plus souffrir. Néanmoins, des gestes trop violent risquait tout de même de rouvrir ses blessures. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas ainsi que des voix à l'extérieur de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Parmi ces voix, il reconnu celle de Kagami. Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte mais n'eut pas le temps de toucher la poignée que celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. C'était Taïga qui venait voir comment aller le métis et fut heureux de le voir debout. Il baissa les yeux et vit que le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait gardé sa chemise pleine de sang.

 **\- Tu ne vas quand même pas partir avec ça ?**

 **-Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon c'était la seule que j'ai tu veux que je fasse quoi ?**

A la suite de cette phrase Kagami sembla réfléchir cherchant visiblement une solution parce qu'un mec se trimbalant avec une chemise blanche avec des taches de sang ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleures des idées. C'est alors que Takao arriva et Taïga lui exposa son problème. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs sembla réfléchir un instant avant de proposer de nettoyer la chemise du métis ainsi que de la recoudre. Au vu du regard insistant de Kagami, Aomine se vit dans l'obligation d'accepter. Une fois ses vêtements lavés, les deux garçons prirent donc le chemin pour partir. Takao leur dis au revoir leur rappelant que s'ils avaient un problème le peuple du vent les aideraient sans problème. Ils quittèrent donc le clan Tatsumaki pour se rendre à la frontière du clan Jishin. Le chemin était dans une forêt. Il entendit une nouvelles fois le métis râler sur le fait qu'il y avait trop d'arbre et que c'était ennuyant prouvant la bonne santé du garçon. Néanmoins il ne râla pas trop longtemps et ils continuèrent donc leur route en silence. C'est alors que Kagami, ouvrant la marche, se trouva devant deux chemins.

 **-Génial deux chemins, soupira celui-ci, Hey Aomine tu sais quel chemin faut prendre ?**

Seul le silence lui répondit. Croyant à une mauvaise blague le garçon se retourna vivement prêt à dire le fond de sa pensée mais ne vit personne. Le métis avait disparu tout simplement. Il commença donc à regarder partout autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que la terre était meuble et qu'elle avait donc très bien laissé les traces de ses pas. Il allait donc remonter cette piste et voir où les traces du métis avait disparu. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où les traces de pas disparaissait soudainement, Kagami s'aperçut qu'une troisième empreinte était apparut là où celle d'Aomine disparaissait. Taïga se dit donc qu'il allait les suivre car se serait surement là-bas que serait le métis. Kagami regarda autour de lui se sentant observer. Il n'était pas seul. Avant de commencer ses recherches il faudra d'abord qu'il se débarrasse de cet espion et à son avis se ne sera pas une mince a faire.

Aomine ouvrit difficilement un œil. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de cellule se trouvant très probablement dans des sous sols étant donné que la seule lumière présente dans la pièce était une petite bougie se consumant lentement. Le métis avait les bras attachés par des chaînes au mur un peu au dessus de sa tête. Il tira dessus mais comme il s'y attendait, elles ne cédèrent pas. Ses liens lui faisait mal au poignet mais le garçon n'y faisais pas attention trop occupé à chercher où il pouvait bien se trouvait. Le métis n'entendait aucun bruit si se n'est celui de goute d'eau tombant au sol. Il était seul. Comment avait il pu autant baisser sa garde. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ferma les yeux tentant de trouver une solution. C'est alors qu'un détail attira son attention. Kagami. Où était-il ? C'était il fait lui aussi capturé ? Si cela avait été le cas il ne serait pas tout seul dans une cellule. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Il rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était deux personnes. Par ailleurs l'une des deux ne lui était pas inconnue. C'était un homme aux cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur et regardait Aomine d'une manière étrange. Le métis réfléchis un long moment avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait du type qu'il avait percuté en sortant de l'assemblée du troisième âge. Il se prénommé Kentaro Seto. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? L'homme qui marchait devant et qu'Aomine n'avait jamais vu avait des cheveux courts et noirs et des yeux des mêmes couleurs. Ses sourcils étaient assez épais. L'homme en question avait un sourire insupportable collé au visage. Il regarda le métis avant de se tourner vers son acolyte.

 **-C'est donc toi Aomine Daiki ? Seto ma beaucoup parlé de toi.**

 **-Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?!**

 **-Je vais prendre cette réponse pour un oui. Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis Makoto Hanamiya.**

 **-Qu'est ce tu m'veux ?**

 **-Je vois que tu n'aimes pas trop la discussion. Je vais être direct tu possèdes quelque chose que je désire depuis longtemps.**

 **-Si tu fais allusion à la pierre élémentaire du vent désolé de te décevoir mais tu t'es planté.**

 **-Je ne parlais pas vraiment de celle-ci mais bon j'avoue avoir prévu l'arrivée de ton compagnon pour récupéré cette pierre. D'ailleurs certains de mes hommes sont en ce moment en train de le surveillé.**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un des hommes d'Hanamiya arriva annonçant qu'ils avaient perdu de vue Kagami. Cette nouvelle fit sourire le métis ce qui était tout le contraire de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Lorsqu'il vit le sourire d'Aomine, cela l'énerva encore plus.

 **-Je croyais que tu avais tout prévu ? Demanda le métis une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.**

Hanamiya ne prit même pas la tête de lui répondre qu'il lui asséna un violent coup de poing à la joue gauche pour passer ses nerfs. À la suite de l'impact, le garçon aux cheveux bleus se mit à cracher du sang à son grand étonnement. Cela semble faire revenir le sourire de l'autre homme.

 **-Quoi ? Cela t'étonne ? Demanda Hanamiya montrant sa main ganté avec laquelle il avait frappé le métis. Vois tu ce gants a la particularité d'être unique car j'y ai ajouté cette petite pierre lorsque Seto ma affirmé que tu réagissais mal à leur contact.**

 **-Mais c'est…**

 **-La pierre élément de la terre.**

 **-Comment as-tu su pour moi ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dis c'est Seto qui s'en ait occupé. Il a le pouvoir détecter toute les kinésies qui diffèrent de la normal. Vois tu il a remarqué que ta kinésie avait des ressemblances avec la pierre de la terre. Tu sais ce que l'on dit les aimants identiques se repoussent.**

Le métis le regarda les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas possible comment pouvait-il avoir une kinésie identique à une pierre. Ce type devais lui mentir ce n'était pas possible. Hanamiya quand à lui sembla trouver amusante la réaction d'Aomine. Malgré ses sourcils froncés et son regard noir, on pouvait voir que les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'avaient ébranlé. Visiblement le fait que ses hommes avaient perdu de vue Kagami ne semblait plus autant gêner Hanamiya. Après tout il commencerait d'abord par le garçon qu'il avait sous la main et ensuite il proposerait un échange avec le garçon du clan du feu. Son allié contre la pierre du vent. Un marché en soit tout à fait honnête sauf qu'il ne garantissait pas l'état dans lequel il libérerait le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Hanamiya s'éloigna d'Aomine pour prendre un autre gant. Celui possédait de longue lame aux extrémités des doigts.

 **-Vu que ton ami est de sortie je vais commencer par toi. Expliqua l'homme en s'approchant dangereusement du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Vois tu avec ce gants je pourrais extraire facilement la pierre de l'eau se trouvant dans ton corps sans faire trop de dégâts et comme ca je proposerais ta dépouille en échange de la pierre du vent.**

 **-La pierre de l'eau ?**

 **-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas ? Pour protéger leur pierre élémentaire le clan Kyuryu à trouver le moyen de l'implanter dans un corps humain. Le seul problème c'est que lorsque celle-ci est retirée, son détenteur meurt dans les secondes qui suivent... Dommage pour toi…**

À cet instant, Kagami fit irruption dans la cellule choquant toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Hanamiya le regarda avant d'hausser les épaules et de parler d'un ton ironique.

 **-Pourquoi faut-il que ce garçon fasse tomber tout mes plans a l'eau… Mais désolé de te décevoir mais ton arriver héroïque viens trop tard le temps de préparer l'une de tes attaques et ton ami sera mort.**

Et sans un mot de plus il perfora la poitrine du métis lui arrachant un horrible hurlement ce répercutant contre les murs de la pièce. Face à cette scène le sang de Kagami ne fit qu'un tour et se mit à bouillonner.

 **-Aomine ! Espèce d'enflure tu vas me le payer ! On ne retrouvera pas tes morceaux lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi !**


	7. Chapter 6

**C'est avec un long moment d'absence que je poste enfin ce chapitre (enfin sa doit faire une ou deux semaines ce n'est pas non plus trop long… Si ?). Je suppose que vous l'aurez compris mais a cause de la rentrée en terminale c'est plus trop trop facile de continuer à écrire. Par ailleurs je crois qu'il est un peu plus courts… Mais bon je pense avoir trouvé une solution. Sinon, comme d'habitude j'aimerais remercier** **super mochi, Flomangafics(anciennement FloKNBfics), SISsi973, Miyuki Ookamiya et Laura-067 pour leur gentille reviews.**

 **Réponses a Kerwiden : Je suis heureuse que tu es trouvé le précédent chapitre intéressant et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.**

 **~Bonne lecture**

* * *

Il n'entendait rien. La seule chose qu'il ressentait était une douleur insoutenable. Aomine voulait que tout s'arrête. Par ailleurs, il sentait son âme vacillait comme si elle s'était faites attrapé en même temps que la pierre. Usant de ses dernières forces il tenta de voir quelque chose. Il fut choqué par le regard de Kagami. Ses iris rouge était désormais enflammé tendis qu'il avançait dangereusement vers Hanamiya qui ne semblait en aucun cas perturbé par l'attitude du garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs .Soudain, un gigantesque pilier de feu apparut entre le métis et le garçon aux cheveux noirs brûlant sévèrement le bras de celui-ci qui lâcha Aomine sans avoir réussi à retiré la pierre. Hanamiya était choqué. Comment avait il pu réaliser une pyrokinésie en si peu de temps. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs remarqua le regard de Kagami qui était désormais à quelque pas de lui. C'était ses émotions qui avaient parlé avant sa raison. Néanmoins le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'avait aucune intention de se laisser faire. Il fit apparaître une stalagmite de pierre sous les pieds de Taïga qui fit un bond arrière évitant de justesse la chose en pierre. Il bondit de nouveau vers Hanamiya et donna un violent coup de katana entaillant la joue du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Une lutte endiablée commença alors entre les deux hommes bien que Kagami tenta de se dépêcher de finir son affrontement pour s'occuper du métis car avec une telle blessure à la poitrine il ne survivra pas longtemps. Par chance, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, Taïga avait réussi à mettre dans une position difficile enchaînant pilier de feu et coup d'estoc contre l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il prenait tout de même soin d'éviter la geokinésie de son antagoniste. La bataille faisait rage Kagami s'étant fais blessé au bras droit par les épines de pierres d'Hanamiya qui lui s'était fais blesser au niveau des côtes mais pas de manière très grave. C'est alors qu'un pilier de pierre apparut dans le dos de Taïga qui se fit blessé grièvement. Posant un genou à terre il se retourna pour voir qui avait bien pu l'attaquer. Kagami vit qu'il s'agissait de Kentaro. Celui-ci s'approcha de son chef.

 **-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là. Annonça l'homme en regardant le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs qui était toujours a terre.**

 **-Pourquoi être intervenu ? Lui demanda Hanamiya.**

 **-Votre combat à fragilisé le plafond et il risque de s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre.**

 **-Je vois…. Dans ce cas ne perdons pas plus de temps. Nous viendrons récupérer les pierres sur leur cadavre…**

Les deux hommes partirent donc assez rapidement tandis que certaines pierres composant le plafond tombaient au sol dans un grand bruit. Malgré sa douleur. Kagami se redressa assez rapidement et s'approcha d'Aomine. Usant de sa pyrokinésie une fois de plus, il fit fondre les chaînes retenant le métis il laissa uniquement les bracelets métallique autour de ses poignets car il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Taïga rattrapa de justesse Daiki avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le basané avait les yeux fermaient et sa respiration était faible. Kagami se releva serrant le corps de son allié contre lui. Il devait sortir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si seulement il était arrivé plus tôt Aomine ne serait pas dans cet état en ce moment même. Mais bon, l'heure n'était pas au remord il devait se dépêcher de sortir et surtout trouvé un médecin. Taïga souleva le corps du métis, qui aurait sûrement râlé en voyant dans quel position il le portait, et commença à se diriger vers la sortie essayant de ne pas faire attention à la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de son dos. Néanmoins, quitté la pièce ne l'avait pas sauvé de l'effondrement de la pièce. Visiblement bon nombre de tunnels avaient été affecté par leurs affrontements. À chaque fois que des pierres allaient leur tombé dessus, le garçon aux cheveux rouges faisait en sorte que lui seul prenne les dégâts car Aomine était beaucoup trop faible pour supporter ne serait-ce un seul coup supplémentaires sans que celui-ci ne lui soit fatale. Pour Kagami, tous les couloirs se ressemblaient et il espérait que se ne soit que des impressions. Il courrait bien que la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Par chance pour Kagami, celui-ci aperçu de la lumière semblant être celle du soleil. Il suivit cette lumière et tomba sur un grand escalier. Taïga les monta les plus rapidement possible mais fini par ralentir le pas à cause de sa blessure. Néanmoins il tenu bon et réussi à gravir les dernières marches les menant à la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, il leva la tête vers le ciel la respiration saccadé avant de s'effondrer au sol. Kagami commençait a voir flou. Alors comme ça il allait mourir avec le métis qu'il tentait de sauver. Il ferma les yeux car la lumière était devenue trop douloureuse pour ses yeux. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas ainsi que le voix d'un homme chantant à tue-tête. Il semblait s'approchait d'ici. Kagami fit un gros effort pour ouvrir les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais ne vit qu'une masse floue.

 **-Oh c'est triste. Murmura le garçon s'arrêtant dans sa chanson. Des gens morts… ils avaient l'air jeune pourtant…**

Le garçon s'approcha de Kagami et d'Aomine pour les prendre et leur faire une tombe comme il se doit. Alors qu'il allait attraper le métis une main attrapa son poignet ce qui le fit sursauter. Le garçon s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Kagami et fut presque choqué de voir qu'il était encore en vie.

 **-Ah… euh… T'es encore vivant ? Je… voulais rien faire de mal tu sais je voulais juste…**

 **-Ao… Mine…**

 **-Hein ?! Qui est-ce ? Tu veux parler du garçon aux cheveux bleus ?**

 **-S'il… te… plaît…sauve…le…**

 **-Mais je…**

Le garçon ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas médecin. Néanmoins ce garçon était aux portes de la mort et celui-ci le suppliait de sauver son allié qui était dans un état déplorable prouvant que ses chances de survie était très mince. De plus il n'était pas tout seul, la personne avec qui il était ne serait peut-être pas d'accord de le voir arriver avec deux mourants. Mais bon il n'était pas le genre de personne a laissé les gens mourir sous ses yeux. Il regarda Kagami avant de lui annoncé.

 **-Je ferais tout mon possible !**

 **Kuroko no basket**

Dans le clan Nokiribi on pouvait dire qu'Himuro était anxieux. En même temps ce qu'il venait d'apprendre aurait de quoi étonné tout le monde. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs venait de faire une grande découverte au sujet des pierres élémentaire et plus particulièrement sur celle de l'eau. Par ailleurs Tatsuya se dis que si jamais Kagami apprenais cela il prendrait sûrement la décision de mettre un terme à ses recherches. Dans un sens il aurait tout à fait raison. Malheureusement le garçon ne pouvait pas partir à la recherche de son frère de cœur car aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Le nouveau chef de clan allait être nomme et donc toute les portes menant à l'extérieur du domaine du clan était fermé et ne devait s'ouvrir sous aucun prétexte tant que la cérémonie ne serait pas fini. Par ailleurs on pouvait entendre le son des instruments annonçant le début de la cérémonie. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il se rendit donc sur la place centrale. Là, bon nombre de membre du clan se trouvait déjà sur place dans l'espoir de voir le mieux possible le nouveau chef du clan. Nouveau chef qui était déjà présent sur la place ses cheveux rouges se voyant d'assez loin. La personne qui manquait à l'appel se trouvait être le chef . Connaissant son âge assez avancé il avait sûrement du travailler sur son discours pour que celui-ci soit parfait pour la cérémonie. Néanmoins il arriva peu de temps après l'arrivé de Tatsuya. C'était un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux grisonnant. Il tenait dans ses mains un rouleau de parchemin ainsi qu'un grand bâton sur lequel se tenait une pierre rouge. C'était un objet symbolique utilisé pour prouver qui était le chef du clan. Himuro regarda plus précisément la pierre. On avait l'impression qu'un brasier avait été enfermé à l'intérieur. Elle semblait dégager une grande puissance et c'est la que Tatsuya comprit qu'il y avait de forte chance que se soit la pierre du clan du feu…

 **Kuroko no basket**

Il avait mal c'était indéniable. Cela voudrait il dire qu'il était encore en vie ? Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'il y parvint il les referma presque instantanément après à cause de la lumière qui était en cet instant trop violente. Il recommença donc plusieurs fois avant de réussir à les maintenir ouvert. Le garçon s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans un lit et que ses blessures avait été soigné et bandé et que son t-shirt et sa veste avait été soigneusement plié sur la petite commode situait à côté de son lit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de deux couleurs tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Son combat sous terre, la blessure qu'il avait reçu dans le dos, la grotte qui s'était effondré, sa fuite avec Aomine et son arrivé à l'extérieur et après ? Il avait du perdre connaissance car il ne se souvenait de rien. Il se souvenait juste du choc qu'il avait eut en apprenant qu'Aomine était la pierre de l'eau… D'ailleurs où était il ? Était-il encore en vie ? C'est avec ces questions en tête que Kagami se redressa d'un coup. Seulement sa blessure le rappela à l'ordre. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Il vit apparaître un garçon d'une assez grande taille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux de la même couleur. Ce qui étonna Kagami fut la longueur de ses cils pour un homme c'était bizarre qu'il en ait d'aussi grand. Le garçon tenait une bassine remplit d'eau dans les bras. En voyant Kagami il posa rapidement ce qu'il avait dans les mains avant de se précipiter vers le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs.

 **-Tu devrais rester coucher ! S'exclama t il. Tu viens à peine de te réveiller alors ne force pas trop sinon tu vas rouvrir tes blessures ! C'est déjà un miracle que tu es déjà repris connaissance aussi tôt !**

 **-Mais… murmura Kagami. Je voulais savoir comment aller Aomine…**

 **\- Et bah dis donc tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à ce garçon… Si tu veux le voir il est juste là… Néanmoins on n'a aucune certitude qu'il survive...**

Le garçon lui montra qu'il se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Le métis était allongé le torse entièrement bandé. Il avait également un morceau de tissu sur les yeux sans doute pour empêcher la lumière de déranger le repos du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Son corps ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Était-il vraiment encore en vie. En voyant la tête de Kagami, le blond lui sourit tentant de le rassurer en lui contant les mérites de la personne qui l'avait soigné. Apparemment cela avait marché car l'expression de l'autre garçon avait un peu changé.

 **-Au fait je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Remarqua le blond dans un sourire. Je me nomme Kise Ryota et toi ?**

 **-Kagami Taïga… Répondit celui-ci, merci de nous avoir aidé.**

 **-Oh bah de rien. Mais vous avez vraiment eut beaucoup de chance que je sois passé par là a ce moment là. Mais… Vous n'avez pas l'air d'ici tout les deux j'ai tort ?**

 **-Non. Je viens du clan Nokiribi et Aomine vient du clan Kyuryu. On s'est retrouvé dans les terres du clan de la terre par un concours de circonstance. Mais je ne préfère ne pas entrer dans les détails.**

 **-Je vois c'est ton choix et je le respecte de toute façon nous ne te jugerons pas pour ça.**

 **\- D'ailleurs tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler du type qui est avec toi. Mais… Il est pas là ?**

 **-Je pense qu'il devrait bientôt revenir il est partit acheter quelques trucs notamment des bandages. Je vais aller voir s'il est revenu pour lui dire que tu es réveillé.**

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se leva et quitta la pièce en rappelant à Kagami qu'il ne devait pas bouger. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges entendit de nombreux bruits dans la pièce d'à côté avant d'entendre des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. La porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon plus petit que Kise aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus acier. Il se nommait Kasamatsu Yukio et était l'aînée de Ryota de deux ans. Il regarda Kagami comme pour vérifier que le blond ne lui avait pas mentit au sujet du réveil du garçon. Il s'approcha de Kagami avant de prendre la parole.

 **-C'est vraiment un miracle que tu es repris connaissance aussi vite. Remarqua le garçon aux cheveux noir avant de poser sa main sur le front du garçon aux cheveux bicolores. De plus on dirait que ta fièvre a également baissé.**

 **-Je… Merci…**

 **-C'est Kise que tu dois remercier pas moi. Il n'en a fais qu'a sa tête en vous amenant ici moi je n'y suis pour rien.**

 **-Je vois…**

C'est alors qu'un bruit fit tourner la tête aux deux hommes. C'était Aomine. Il était en train de bouger dans son sommeil et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Alors que Kagami murmurait le nom de celui-ci, Yukio alla voir l'état du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils encore plus qu'ils ne les avaient déjà en voyant l'état de santé du blessé. En voyant son regard Kagami sentit son estomac se nouer. C'est qu'il commençait à vraiment beaucoup apprécier Aomine alors il ne voulait pas le perdre.

 **-Sa température a encore augmenté. Expliqua Kasamatsu en posant sa main sur le visage du métis brisant par la même occasion le silence qui s'était installé. C'est assez compréhensible au vue de ses blessures.**

 **-Il va s'en sortir ? Osa demander Kagami craignant la réponse du garçon aux cheveux noirs.**

 **-Etant donné que sa blessure au torse était trop grave on a été obligé de cautériser sa blessure. Néanmoins je ne suis pas médecin et Kise non plus. Il y a donc un grand pourcentage de chance qu'il ne passe pas la nuit. Prépare-toi au pire…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oulah mais c'est que cela fais longtemps que je n'ais rien poster et je m'en excuse. A cause des cours je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps d'écrire malgré la méthode de travail que je pensais avoir trouvé. Enfin encore une fois je m'en excuse. Pour ce chapitre je trouve que l'un des passages est un peu bizarre mais c'est le seul potable que j'ai réussi a faire. Si vous avez des idées pour que je l'améliore n'hésitez pas a m'en faire part. Encore une fois je tiens a remercier super mochi, Flomangafics, SISsi973 (franchement merci pour ton MP il m'a beaucoup touché) et Laura-067 pour leur review qui me motive a continuer. Enfin bref encore une fois merci de me lire même si vous ne me laissez pas de review j'ai quand même remarqué que vous étiez de plus en plus nombreux a me suivre et je vous dis un grand MERCI ! Bref c'est sur ses remerciements que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

Kagami écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Alors le métis avait tout de même y passer. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était sentit aussi impuissant. Le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs baissa la tête en serrant les poings tentant de retenir sa frustration. Il lui interdisait de mourir. Après tout ce qu'il avait fais pour sauver Aomine il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Kasamatsu le regarda avant de tourner les talons et quitter la pièce. Après tout le brun savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Kise pour remonter le moral à Kagami. Le blond s'approcha de l'autre garçon et lui expliqua d'une voix douce.

- **Ne sois pas aussi négatif. Ce n'est pas sur qu'il meurt alors reste positif sinon tu vas lui porter la poisse.**

 **-Si tu le dis… Murmura Kagami visiblement peu convaincu.**

 **-Oulah c'est pas gagné…**

 **-Mais dis-moi Kise.**

 **-Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour aider ?**

 **-Vu ton état pas grand-chose mais si tu veux je peux t'amener une chaise pour que tu puisses rester a ses cotés et lui transmettre ta volonté.**

Le blond n'attendit pas la réponse de l'autre garçon et quitta la pièce pour aller mettre sa proposition à exécution. Kagami n'eut pas a attendre longtemps avant de le voir revenir avec une chaise dans les mains qu'il posa au chevet du métis. Une fois ceci fait, Kise se retourna un grand sourire sur le visage. Malgré lui, Kagami se mit à sourire également. On pouvait dire que l'expression du blond était communicative. Avec l'aide de Kise, le garçon aux cheveux bicolores prit place sur la chaise. Le blond lui expliqua qu'il avait quelques choses a faire et qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Une fois que le garçon fut partit, Kagami regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit allait bientôt tombé. Par la suite il reporta son attention sur le métis une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

 **-S'il te plaît ne meurt pas… Murmura Kagami. Je t'interdis d'abandonner**

Aomine regardait l'homme qui lui faisait face un grand sourire sur son visage. Il devait être âgé d'au moins six ans si se n'est un peu plus. L'adulte qui lui faisait face lui ressemblait étrangement étant probablement son père. L'homme lui caressait affectueusement la tête tout en lui donnant des directives.

 **-C'est bien compris Daiki ? Je vais partir pendant deux, trois jours alors je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de la maison est d'aider ta mère c'est compris ?**

 **-Oui ! Approuva le garçon visiblement heureux. Et je viendrais même t'accueillir à ton retour !**

 **\- Vraiment ? Et bien dans ce cas je compte sur toi alors !**

Et c'est sur ces mots que le père d'Aomine s'en alla. Comme il l'avait promis, le jeune garçon aida sa mère comme il le pouvait à s'occuper de la maison. Deux jours passèrent et le métis alla donc se poster devant la porte guettant le retour de son père. Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne vint. Le petit garçon parut triste mais se ressaisit se souvenant que son père ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il allait renter. Le lendemain il se posta donc de nouveau devant la porte de chez lui attendant son géniteur. Mais ce jour là encore personne ne vint.

 **-Il va revenir. Il a juste dû avoir un peu de retard. Se persuada le métis le regard toujours en direction du chemin que devais emprunter son père pour rentrer. Oui… ça doit être ça.**

Mais les jours avançaient et toujours aucunes traces de l'adulte. De plus, Aomine avait décidé de l'attendre jour et nuit négligeant ses heures de sommeil et ses repas. Il continuait d'attendre inlassablement son père. Bien que sa mère lui ais expliqué, les yeux remplis de larmes, qu'il ne reviendrait pas, Daiki n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il regardait le soleil. Le métis ne savait pas si il se levait ou se coucher. Il ignorer aussi quel était le jour ou le mois. Il parlait très peu même à sa mère qui lui apportait ses repas car celui-ci n'était pas décidé à bouger. Il ignorait également Satsuki, son amie, qui venait pourtant le voir chaque jour inquiète de son état de santé. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, la fatigue et la tristesse de voir son ami ainsi aidant, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses le gifla. C'est ce qui reconnecta le métis à la réalité. Posant une main sur sa joue, il regarda étonné son amie. Pour toute réponse celle-ci le prit dans ses bras.

 **-S'il te plaît Dai-chan arrête. L'implora t elle en larme. Il ne reviendra plus jamais… Alors ne reste pas là à mettre ta santé en jeu…**

 **-Je… Murmura le petit garçon. Il m'avait promis de revenir…**

 **-Ta maman t'attend et elle s'inquiète pour toi… Tu devrais aller la voir.**

 **-Je… Merci… Satsuki…**

Le petit garçon partit voir sa mère. Une fois eut il franchit la pas de la porte, celle-ci le prit dans ses bras heureuse de voir que son fils avait enfin compris que son père ne reviendrait pas. Les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage.

 **-Mon petit Daiki je suis tellement désolée. Expliqua t elle. Ton père ne reviendras jamais alors ne part pas… Il ne me reste plus que toi… Alors s'il te plaît… Ne part jamais… Reste avec moi.**

 **-Je… Je le promets. Je serais toujours avec toi.**

À cet instant le métis prit une expression étonnée alors qu'un mot raisonnait dans sa tête : MENSONGE. Après tout se corps, étant lui restait à l'âge adulte, était en train de dépérir tandis que son âme se refugiais dans des souvenirs voulant fuir la réalité. Il allait abandonner sa mère et même Kagami qui avait pourtant tenté de le sauver. Aomine, qui avait toujours son corps d'enfant, serra ses genoux contre lui visiblement contrarié.

 **\- Je veux pas retourner là-bas. Expliqua t-il plus pour lui-même. Hormis ma mère je suis sûr qu'ils étaient gentils avec moi uniquement parce que je suis ce fichu cailloux. Alors que j'existe ou non personne ne sera là pour me pleurer. À quoi bon rester dans un monde où on te fais croire que tu es unique que tu as un talent alors qu'il ne réside uniquement en une petite pierre qui se trouve en toi et qui a le pouvoir de te tuer si elle est extraite de ton corps…Cette pierre est mon enfer…**

 **-S'il te plaît ne meurt pas… Je t'interdis d'abandonner !**

Le garçon leva la tête. Il avait désormais retrouvé son âge normal. Le métis sembla chercher d'où provenait la voix qui venait de parler. On aurait dis celle de Kagami. Lorsque le métis se releva il vit une femme lui faire face. Elle avait la peau bleue et son regard est inexpressif. Daiki se demanda d'où pouvais venir cette femme.

 **-Il t'attend. Expliqua l'étrange personne en lui tendant la main. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux le rejoindre.**

 **-Je… Qui es tu ? Demanda Aomine visiblement sur la défensive.**

 **-la n'est pas la question. Je te demande si tu veux vivre ou mourir.**

 **-Je… Il m'attend… Dans ce cas… Je veux revoir Kagami…**

 **-Bien…**

À ce moment là, la femme leva le bras et de l'eau se mit à monter. Le métis regarda apeuré l'eau monter à une vitesse affolante. Avant qu'il ne se fasse entièrement engloutir il entendit la femme prononcé une dernière phrase.

 **-Pour répondre à ta question je suis celle que tu appelles « la pierre de l'eau » ou « ton enfer » mais laisse moi te dire que ton avis changera à jamais le destin du monde.**

Le métis ouvrit violemment les yeux pouvant respiré de nouveau. Il semblait se trouver dans une chambre. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration sans grand succès. Un rêve. Tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un rêve. Après tout, c'était bien trop surréaliste pour que se soit réel. Il soupira passant une main dans ses cheveux. Aomine s'aperçut qu'il avait été soigné. Il se redressa un petit peu malgré sa douleur et remarqua qu'il n'était pas tout seul. En effet, il remarqua que Kagami dormait la tête posait sur le bord du lit du métis. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus le regarda quelque minute incrédule avant de se reprendre. Il regarda le visage endormis de l'autre garçon avant d'avancer sa main tout en murmurant.

 **-C'est vraiment toi qui m'as appelé tout à l'heure ?**

Mais alors que sa main allait toucher le visage de Kagami, celle-ci se fit attrapé violement. Il vit le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs se relevait l'air visiblement encore endormis. Comment était il possible de se réveiller comme ça alors qu'il dormait profondément il n'y a même pas quelque minute. Aomine quand à lui essaya de libérer son poignet de la main de Kagami mais sans succès. À ce moment-là, les yeux saphir du métis rencontrèrent ceux de l'adolescent. Kagami écarquilla les yeux en voyant que c'était bel et bien le Daiki qui lui faisait face.

 **-Aomine c'est bien toi ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux bicolores ne semblant pas y croire.**

 **-Bein… Qui veux tu que se soit d'autre. Répondit celui-ci en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Bon tu peux me lâcher la main maintenant ?**

C'est a ce moment que Kagami s'aperçut qu'il avait en effet le poignet du métis dans sa main. Il l'a lâcha enfin avant de reporter son attention sur Aomine qui semblait être mal à l'aise.

- **Je suis vraiment heureux de voir que tu es encore en vie. Avoua Kagami l'air soulagé rompant par la même occasion le silence.**

 **-… Pour toute réponse le métis tourna la tête évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre garçon.**

 **-Euh… Aomine ? Ca va ?**

 **-J'te comprends pas c'est tout !**

 **-Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'y comprends plus rien la.**

 **-Je suis la pierre de l'eau…**

 **-Ouais et alors ?**

 **-Non mais tu es plus bête que la moyenne tu ne vois pas ce que ça veux dire ?!**

Aomine grimaça. Avoir élevé la voix l'avais fais souffrir là où Hanamiya l'avait frappé. Kagami le regarda sans trop comprendre. Il voulut approcher sa main du métis pour voir comment il allait mais celui-ci la repoussa vivement. Cela suffit a fais perdre le peu de self-control qu'il restait au garçon aux yeux rubis et celui-ci s'énerva également.

 **-Non mais sérieux c'est quoi ton problème ! Râla Taïga. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me traites de débiles comme ça gratuitement ?!**

 **-… Tch ! Fous-moi la paix !**

 **-Justement non ! Tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qu'il se passe je ne te lâcherais pas !**

 **-T'es vraiment casse pieds…**

 **-Vas-y je t'écoute.**

 **-Alors je vais la faire simple pour être sur que tu comprennes.**

 **-Hey ! Ne recommence pas !**

 **-Je suis la pierre de l'eau…**

 **-Ca merci j'avais compris.**

 **-Mais ferme-la j'ai pas fini !**

 **-Pardon… Continu…**

 **\- Et comme tu as pu le deviner je ne le savais pas.**

 **-Mais ou veux tu en venir ?**

 **-C'est a ce moment là que tout ce en quoi je croyais jusqu'à maintenant s'est effondré. Je ne suis qu'une pierre…**

A ce moment-là, le sang de Kagami ne fit qu'un tour. C'est donc cela qui tracassait autant Aomine depuis son réveil. Il pensait n'être qu'une pierre ? Le garçon aux yeux rubis allait lui prouvait le contraire ici et maintenant. Il attrapa assez violement le métis par les épaules malgré ses blessures et commença à le secouer.

 **-Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries encore ?! S'énerva Kagami ignorant les plaintes d'Aomine. Une pierre ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois que je m'amuserais à parler a un cailloux ! Tu crois que j'aurais fais tout ce chemin dans les sous sols du clan Jishin pour une pierre ?! Tu crois qu'un caillou peut ressentir de la douleur, de la joie, de la peine… Tu crois qu'elle peut avoir des souvenirs même si ceux-ci sont douloureux…**

 **-Je… Murmura le métis essayant de se libéré de l'emprise de l'autre garçon mais sans succès.**

 **-J'ai pas fini ! Tu crois qu'un caillou peut parler ?! Qu'il peut respirer ? Pleurer ? Et là tu crois que je m'amuserais a crier et a secouer une pierre pour qu'elle se ressaisissent ?! Et tu crois que je peux faire ça à une pierre ?!**

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Kagami attira l'autre garçon contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aomine écarquilla les yeux s'attendant à toutes les actions possibles sauf celle-ci. Se baiser fut bref mais suffisant pour troubler les deux garçons. En effet, même Kagami ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fais ça il avait agis sans réfléchir et était désormais aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Le métis leva sa main vers son visage l'air visiblement troublé les joues également rouges bien que cela ne se voit moins à cause de sa peau foncée. Aomine pris finalement et demanda le choc toujours présent dans la voix.

 **-Q-Que… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!**


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour c'est après une très looonnngue absence que je poste enfin la suite. Je vous présente donc mes excuses. Mais à vrai dire avec le bac qui se prépare je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de continuer. Néanmoins je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Je mettrai sûrement du temps mais je compte bien finir cette fic ! Enfin je m'égare. Sinon je souhaitais remercier les gens qui s'intéresse de plus en plus à ma fic et qui me laisse de gentil commentaire. Je tiens vraiment à vous remerciez et j'espère pouvoir toujours compter sur votre soutien. Sur ce..

Bonne lecture~

Kagami regarda le métis. A son regard il voyait bel et bien une réponse. Le problème c'est que le garçon aux yeux rubis n'en avais aucune. Bien sur Kagami pourrait très bien faire une déclaration enflammé à Aomine mais il ne pense pas obtenir l'effet escompté. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole évitant soigneusement le regard du métis.

-Bein Euh… à vrai dire j'ai été pris dans le feu de l'action. Bredouilla Kagami. Et puis c'est de ta faute aussi si tu n'avais pas dis ca je l'aurais jamais fait… En fait je….

Mais alors que Kagami s'apprêtait a dire quelque chose la porte s'ouvrit à la volé coupant le jeune garçon dans son élan. Il se retourna pour faire face à Kasamatsu. Celui-ci semblait vraiment en colère.

-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?! Vous savez qu'elle heure il est ?!

Il s'arrêta par la suite en voyant que Aomine était réveiller. Alors il avait survécu. Il s'approcha des deux garçons les sourcils toujours aussi froncé avant de s'arrêter face à eux.

-Décidément pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Râla t il surtout pour lui-même avant de s'adresser au deux garçons. Vous êtes aux courants que vous avez frôler la mort tout les deux. Alors au lieu de vous agiter dans tout les sens vous feriez mieux de vous reposez. Surtout toi !

Cette dernière phrase s'adresser à Aomine qui, pour toute réponse, tourna la tête sur le côté visiblement mécontent de cette fais crier dessus par deux personnes dont une qu'il ne connaissait pas peu après son réveil. Kasamatsu râla pendant encore quelque minute avant de voir si la fièvre du métis avait baissé. Visiblement celles-ci était descendu mais été toujours présente raison de plus pour se reposer. Par la suite il repartit en direction de la sortit. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers les deux garçons.

-Très bien maintenant vous allez vous reposez et la mettre en sourdine c'est clair ?! Ordonna t il aux deux adolescents.

Une fois que les garçons eurent répondu de manière positive il sortit en claquant violemment derrière lui. Aomine le regarda partir en haussant un sourcils au vu du caractère étrange de la personne qui venait de partir.

-Non mais sérieux c'est quoi son problème à lui ? Faut se calmer dans la vie. Remarqua le métis à voix basse.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable. Expliqua Kagami. C'est quand même lui qui t'as sauvé la vie. D'ailleurs tu devrais l'écouter et aller te reposer.

-Mouais si tu le dis

Cela étonna quelque peu Kagami de voir le métis aussi raisonnable. En tout cas celui-ci semblait avoir oublié l'histoire du baiser donc tout aller pour le mieux. Il vit Aomine se coucher lui tournant volontairement le dos. Il n'avait peut-être pas oublié cette histoire finalement. Il y eut un long silence. Le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs se leva et partit rejoindre son propre lit arrivant de mieux en mieux à se déplacer preuve qu'il s'était quand même bien remis.

-Au fait Kagami. L'appela Aomine sans pour autant se retourner.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda le concerné en se tournant vers le métis.

-Merci…

Kagami le regarda avant d'esquisser un sourire. C'est l'une des rares fois que le métis mettais sa fierté de côté et qu'il disait vraiment ce qu'il pense. Bien évidemment il savait que ces remerciements n'étaient certainement pas pour la dernière action qu'il avait faite. Kagami décida donc d'aller lui aussi se coucher tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il savait qu'Aomine était la pierre de l'eau une chose était sûr c'est qu'il allait rendre à Hanamiya la monnaie de sa pièce. Le lendemain matin, le métis fit la rencontre de Kise qu'il trouva particulièrement bruyant. Lorsque le blond apprit qu'il maîtriser l'hydrokinesie il voulut absolument avoir un démonstration. Kagami parut contre cette idée étant donné qu'une grande partie des facultés d'Aomine provenait de le pierre qu'on avait tenter de lui arracher quelques jours plus tôt. Le métis le rassura en expliquant qu'il allait juste faire quelque chose de simple. Il utilisa les molécules d'eau présentes dans l'air pour faire apparaître une sphère ressemblant à un ballon de basket.

-Ouah trop fort ! S'exclama Kise admiratif. Même si je suppose que c'est quelque chose de simple vu ton état. En tout cas tu es vraiment doué pour réussir à te servir de l'hydrokinesie sans une très grande concentration !

Pour toute réponse Aomine tourna la tête. Ce n'était pas du talent, c'était juste une pierre que l'on avait implanté dans son corps. Si il ne l'avait pas eut il serait peut-être un garçon comme les autres peut-être que se serait juste un faible bon à être protéger par tout le monde. Voyant que sa remarque avait mis mal à l'aise le métis, le blond se dépêcha de détourner la conversation.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi un ballon de basket ? Demanda Kise

-Ah ça ? J'y joue beaucoup avec un ami notamment pour passer le temps. Répondit le métis.

-C'est vrai ? Moi aussi j'y joue ! Cela te dirais de faire un un contre un contre moi quand tu te seras remis ? Mais sans hydrokinesie hein ?!

-Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Pas besoin de kynesie pour gagner !

-Mais j'y pense Kise. Tu parles beaucoup de la kynesie des autres mais tu n'en a pas toi ? Demanda Kagami rappelant aux deux autres garçons qu'il était ici.

Le blond le regarda un moment, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Quoi ? Le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs avait dis quelques chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Néanmoins le blond reprit la parole son sourire ayant repris sa place sur son visage.

-Bein sur que si j'en possède une. Répondit Kise. Mais elle est un peu différente de la vôtre. C'est pourquoi je m'intéressais à l'hydrokinesie. Mais j'avoue que la pyrokinesie est classe aussi.

-Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi alors ? Demanda le metis étonné de la réponse du blond. Et en quoi elle est différente des nôtres ?

-Et bien tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas les mêmes origines que vous. Je veux dire. Mon clan ne provient pas de ce pays.

-Bein alors pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Kagami sans aucune notion de tact.

-Parce que j'ai une dette envers Kasamatsu senpai…

\- Une dette ? S'étonnèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

-Exactement. A vrai dire notre pays était en guerre pendant une longue période. De plus c'était une guerre civile et c'est là que Kasamatsu senpai m'a sauvé la vie.

-Et c'est pour fuir la guerre civile que vous êtes venu ici ? Demanda Kagami.

-Non ce n'est pas pour ça… La guerre est fini depuis longtemps maintenant. C'est juste que Kasamatsu senpai est parti et j'ai décidé de le suivre. Bien sur il arrête pas de me crier dessus à cause de mon choix mais je m'en moque. J'ai appris plein de chose que votre pays, vos clans et plein d'autres choses que je ne suis pas dessus d'être venu.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit sur le seul garçon n'étant pas encore présent dans la pièce. Il semblait avoir entendu la conversation au vu du drôle de regard qu'il lança à Kise qui, lui, arborait un grand sourire. Kasamatsu détourna par la suite le regard du blond pour annoncer que le repas était prêt et qu'Aomine pouvait venir uniquement si celui-ci était en état de marché. Une fois ceci dis, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Kagami le regarda partir et se rendit compte que le plus petit des quatres garçons avait une démarche étrange comme s'il boitait. Kagami se demanda par ailleurs comment il avait fais pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer plus tôt. Kise fut le premier à partir joyeusement en direction de la salle a manger bientôt suivit par les deux autres garçons. Le repas se passa dans le calme. Kise avait l'air d'avoir sympathiser avec Aomine bien que leur caractère semble diamétralement opposés. Dans un sens cela soulagea Kagami car si le blond arrivait à changer les idées du métis celui-ci arrêterai de se dévaloriser en se considérant comme une simple pierre. À la fin du repas, Kise et Aomine sortirent prendre l'air et Kagami se contenta de les regarder de loin. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face a Kasamatsu qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu ne vas pas avec eux ? Finit par demander le brun d'une voix nonchalante.

-Je ne veux pas les déranger… Finit par répondre Kagami en reportant son attention sur les deux garçons. Et toi ?

\- J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de chose …

-Tu n'as pas l'air si vieux que ça.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Kise sourire autant. Remarqua Kasamatsu semblant avoir choisi délibérément de changer de sujet.

-Cela me fais penser cela fais longtemps que vous vous connaissez vous deux ?

-Assez en effet. Et toi cela fais longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? Étant donné que tu as mis en jeux ta vie pour lui.

-Et bien en vérité je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps à vrai dire nous étions ennemi à la base. C'est par un concours de circonstances qu'on s'est retrouvée à chercher les pierres ensemble.

-Je vois…. Et pourquoi tiens tu tend que ça a les récupèré ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elles n'apportaient que malheur et désolation…

-Je veux sauver mon clan et ceux qui me sont chers ! S'exclama Kagami. Et je suis prêt à tout pour y parvenir.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Kasamatsu la mine sombre. Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop idéaliste ? Si tu fais ca tu ne t'en sortira pas indemne crois moi…

-Comment peux tu le savoir ?! Et puis… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je le sais car il m'est arrivé à peu près la même chose… Tu me dis être prêt à tout mais… Te sens tu capable d'une telle chose ? Es tu capable de faire des sacrifices ? Tu risques de connaître l'enfer avec de tels idéaux…

Mais alors que Kagami allait répliquer ce qu'il vit le stoppa dans son élan. En effet le jeune homme qui lui faisait face venait de lui offrir un bien triste spectacle. Par ailleurs le garçon aux yeux rubis avait écarquillés les yeux.

-Mais… qu'est ce que…


	10. Chapter 9

**Maintenant que les épreuves du Bac sont passées je peux enfin reprendre vraiment cette fic. Par ailleurs je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragé pour mes épreuves qui, je pense, se sont plus ou moins bien passé. Enfin bref assez parler d'exams je tiens comme toujours a remercier ceux qui me laisse de gentilles reviews comme Laura-067, Satokoo et Flomangafics. J'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire même si ce chapitre n'est pas super super long. Par ailleurs j'ai également écris un OS sur le Kagaao si cela intéresse certains que j'ai également posté. Par ailleurs, Je remercie également ceux qui suivent ma fiction même si il ne laisse aucun signe de leur passage. Bref assez bavardé et…**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Kagami était littéralement resté sans voix. En effet, Kasamatsu avait relevé l'une des manches de sa veste et relever l'une de ses jambes de pantalon. On pouvait voir une sorte de prothèse métallique ainsi que de grandes cicatrices sur le peu de peau humaines qu'il restait sur les rares parties de ses membres non métallique.

 **-Et encore tu n'as pas vu le pire… Soupira le garçon en remettant ses vêtements dans leur état initial. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue les héros…**

 **-Mais comment ? Osa demander le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs.**

 **-Kise a sûrement dû vous le dire mais nous ne venons pas d'ici. Nous venons d'un clan se trouvant assez loin d'ici, le clan Kaminari.**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il m'a dis qu'il y avait eut une guerre civile.**

 **-En effet, le chef de notre clan était un dictateur et opprimer la population. Forcément cela a donné lieu a une rébellion du peuple et c'est là que tout a basculé…**

Kagami vit l'expression de la personne qui lui faisait face devenir de plus en plus sombre. Bien que le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs ne soit pas très intelligent, il eut quand même une petite idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Par ailleurs, cela devait être a cause de cette guerre que Kasamatsu c'était retrouvé dans un tel état. Kagami fit le garçon aux cheveux noirs prendre une profonde inspiration.

 **-Cette guerre a tournée au massacre. Reprit Kasamatsu. Bien évidemment se fut surtout du coté des civiles. Je vivais un peu reculé du reste du clan comme d'autre famille notamment celle de Kise. Je voulais être un héro. Un peu comme toi. Je me suis dis que j'allais sauver tout ceux qui m'était cher et que je mettrai fin a ce massacre. Néanmoins la réalité a été bien dur a admettre. Tout d'abord pour sauver certains j'ai été obligé d'en tuer d'autre. De plus j'y ai laissé un bras et une jambe ainsi qu'un certains nombres d'organes dans cette boucherie. De plus, Toutes les personnes que j'avais miraculeusement réussi à sauver mon reprocher celles qui étaient mortes car je n'avais pas pu les sauver. Il n'y a que Kise qui ne m'a rien reprocher. Je l'ai sauvé d'un membre de la garde qui avait tenté de l'assassiner alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. A cause de tous les crimes que la population me reprocher j'ai été obligé de partir de ce clan. Kise a décidé de me suivre et c'est ainsi qu'on est arrivé ici. Je ne t'ai pas raconté cette histoire pour te décourager ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Je veux juste de prévenir pour éviter que tes illusions se brisent autant que les miennes. Tu sais les héros pour certains sont des véritables monstres pour d'autres…**

 **-Je sais… Mais je veux tout de même essayer… Pour ceux qui croit en moi.**

 **-C'est de l'idéalisme. Réfléchis. On ne peut pas toujours faire coller nos illusions à la réalité. Si tu parts avec un état d'esprit comme celui-ci je doute que cela marchera…**

Kagami le regarda un peu choqué par l'histoire qui venait de lui être raconté. Par la suite, il vit Kasamatsu s'éloigner. Le garçon de deux couleurs resta un moment planté l'air songeur avant de se prendre un ballon en pleine tête. Kagami se passa une main sur le visage ayant sûrement une marque rouge au vu de la puissance de l'impact. Il chercha par la suite qui pouvait être l'auteur de cette acte et n'eut aucun mal à trouver de qui il s'agissait. En effet, en face de lui se trouvait Kise et Aomine. Le blond avait l'air choqué tandis que le métis le toisait de son éternel air supérieur a se demandé si il avait vraiment frôlé la mort et qu'il était encore en convalescence. Kagami ramassa le ballon qui se trouvait désormais a ses pieds. Si Aomine voulait vraiment jouer a ça il risquait de s'en mordre les doigts.

 **-Tout va bien ? Demanda Kise en voyant l'énorme trace rouge sur le visage de Kagami qui commençait a saigner du nez. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour ton visage !**

Joignant le geste a la parole, le blond partit telle une flèche pour apporter quelque chose pouvant soulager la douleur de Kagami et l'avait donc laissé seul avec Aomine. Le métis quand a lui ne parut pas du tout impressionner par l'expression de l'autre garçon bien au contraire il éclata de rire. Par ailleurs, ses blessures ne s'étant pas totalement fermé cela lui fit mal de rire comme ça.

 **-Avec ton nez en sang on dirait un gros pervers ! S'exclama Aomine tout en continuant de rire.**

 **-De la faute a qui à ton avis ! Râla Kagami en s'approchant dangereusement du métis. Tu vas voir tu m'as déglingué le nez abruti !**

 **-Hey ! Attends je suis encore en convalescence !**

 **-Je trouve que tu te portes plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui est en convalescence!**

Mais au moment où Kagami allait atteindre le métis, celui-ci trébucha sur une racine qui se trouvait là et tomba littéralement sur Aomine. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus gémit un petit peu avant de tenter de se relever et de voir dans quelle position il se trouvait.

 **-Et bah dis donc je te savais pas si directe dans tes déclarations ! Remarqua le métis quand Kagami commença a se relever.**

 **-Je te signal que j'ai trébuché crétin ! Répliqua Taïga ayant en cet instant le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux et en ce mettant a une distance respectable de l'autre garçon.**

Ce que Kagami n'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé a être embarrassé, c'était que les joues d'Aomine avait également changer de teinte. C'est à ce moment là que Kise revint et vit les deux garçons assis par terre. Le blond haussa un sourcil se demandant ce qu'il fabrique avant de s'approcher de Kagami pour lui arranger un peu le visage.

 **-Tu t'es encore cogné ? Lui demanda innocemment Kise. Tu es encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.**

 **-Non c'est pas vraiment ça… Murmura Kagami surtout pour lui-même.**

 **\- Je vois en tout cas c'est incroyable ! Vous êtes presque entièrement remis de vos blessure en peu de temps vous êtes des monstres ou quoi ?**

 **-Je me considère comme étant une personne normale…**

 **-D'ailleurs vous allez faire quoi ? Je veux dire quand vous serez rétablis… Vous allez partir ?**

 **-Ouais. Désolé mais on peut pas rester indéfiniment ici…**

 **-Je comprends bien. Cela vas juste faire un peu vide quand vous serez partit. Sinon c'est quoi votre prochaine destination ?**

 **-Je pense que je vais retourner voir le clan Jishin !**

Cette remarque fut accompagnée d'un grand silence. Il put aisément lire de l'incompréhension sur le visage des deux garçons qui se trouvait avec lui. Pour Aomine c'était plus que compréhensible vut ce qu'il lui était arrivé là-bas. Au vu du regard qu'avait Kise, il devait lui aussi être au courant pour les rumeurs du clan et puis c'était par là-bas que le blond les avait trouvés et sauvés d'une mort certaine.

 **-T'es sérieux ?! S'exclama Aomine. Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ? Tu as oublié la dérouiller qu'ils t'ont mis ou quoi ?!**

 **-Justement non ! Répondit Kagami l'air déterminé. C'est justement pour ça que je souhaite me rendre là-bas ! Je vais rendre a cet enflure la monnaie de sa pièce !**

 **-Je comprends que tu sois en colère que ce type t'es battu et que tu as été obliger de battre en retraite mais quand même…**

 **-Se n'est pas pour cela que je souhaite le battre mais je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est a causse de ce que ce bâtard lui as fais. Songea Kagami en cherchant une réponse à lui donner.**

 **-Moi ce que je me dis c'est que c'est suicidaire. Annonça Kise coupant le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs dans ses réflexions. Ils ont l'avantage du terrain et sait beaucoup mieux s'en servir que toi.**

 **-Ouais et puis perso j'ai pas envie de remettre les pieds là-bas. Avoua le métis.**

 **\- Tu devrais te rendre a l'évidence c'est peine perdu…**

 **\- Peut-être mais je ne saurais pas avant d'avoir essayé. Annonça Kagami plus que déterminé.**

 **-Mais c'est une idée digne d'un désespéré…**

 **-Elle n'est peut-être pas si désespérée que ça quand on y réfléchit bien.**

Toute les personnes présentent se retournèrent pour voir Kasamatsu se tenir devant eux les bras croisés. Kise lui lança un regard interrogateur, étant le premier étonné de voir que le garçon aux cheveux noirs semblait d'accord avec Kagami lui qui semblait se désintéressé de tout depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur clan. Alors que celui-ci allait lui demander pourquoi Kasamatsu disait cela, celui-ci le devança en reprenant la parole.

 **-Après tout s'il peut parler avec quelqu'un de ce clan et qu'il accepte de l'aider le terrain ne posera plus aucun problème. Expliqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs.**

 **-C'est en effet une bonne idée mais je doute qu'ils acceptent d'aider un inconnu aussi facilement. Répondit Kise.**

 **-C'est vrai que je pense la même chose. Avoua Kagami.**

 **-Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin ! Je connais quelqu'un et si la personne que vous voulez battre et bien celle a laquelle je pense alors il acceptera de vous aider volontiers. C'est une ancienne personne de mon clan disons que l'on se connait assez bien. Dîtes moi juste quand vous partirez et je vous donnerez un mot et vous direz où le trouver. Après je ne vous promets pas que cela vous apportera forcément la victoire.**

 **-Très bien mais pourquoi faire ça ? Osa demander le blond étonné par l'attitude de son senpai.**

- **Disons que j'ai envie de croire en lui et a son idéalisme…**

Et sur ces mots Kasamatsu repartit. Kise, lui, resta en mode bug au moins quelques bonnes minutes se demandant comment Kagami avait il réussit à faire changer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu son senpai. Dans un sens, le blond semblait heureux de le voir enfin aller de l'avant et de ne plus rester bloqué dans le passé ce qu'il faisait depuis un certains temps maintenant. Kagami, quand a lui, semblait encore plus déterminer à refaire le portrait a Hanamiya et Aomine, lui, semblait désespéré a l'idée de retourner sous terre. Kise quand a lui interpella le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs.

 **-Dis moi comment tu as fais ça ? Demanda finalement le blond.**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Kagami avec un air incrédule.**

 **\- De Kasamatsu senpai ! Comment tu as fais pour qu'il change comme ça ?!**

 **-Bein rien de spécial… Pourquoi c'est mal ?**

 **-Non au contraire c'est super ! Je commençais à perdre espoir… Mais grâce a toi il sera peut être moins bloqué sur le passé.**

 **-Ah bah c'est cool alors.**

La fin de la journée se termina dans le calme excepté le fait que Aomine avait très clairement fais comprendre a Kagami qu'il ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ces tunnels. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il lui a donné plusieurs arguments et l'ai supplié un nombre incalculable de fois que le métis accepta finalement. Alors qu'Aomine et Kagami discutait tranquillement, pour une fois, avant d'aller se coucher que Kise entra dans la pièce. Visiblement, lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite étant donné que les deux garçons souhaitaient partir le lendemain. Ils se mirent donc a discuté de tout et de rien. Par ailleurs, Aomine et Kagami demandèrent qu'elle kinésie le blond utilisé mais celui-ci restait très vague ce qui eut le don d'énerver les deux autres garçons. La seule chose qui leur dit a propos de cela fut qu'elle était en rapport avec le nom de son clan et que lorsqu'ils auraient besoin de lui, il n'hésiterait pas a faire appel a celle-ci pour les aider.

 **-Tiens je me demandais, vous savez s'il est possible d'utiliser plusieurs kinésies ? Demanda Kise l'air songeur. Je me suis toujours la question…**

 **-Aucune idée. Répondit Aomine. Dans mon clan c'est uniquement l'hydrokinésie et rien d'autre.**

 **-Si cela existe. Répondit Kagami l'air perdu dans ses pensées.**

 **-Vraiment tu connais quelqu'un qui en a plusieurs?**

 **-J'avoue que moi aussi cela m'intéresse.**

 **-Oui je connais quelqu'un comme ça. Je le considère comme mon frère.**

 **-C'est super ça alors ! Il en a de la chance !**

 **-Je ne crois pas que l'on peut appeler cela de la chance. Le coupa Kagami l'air sombre. L'une de ses deux kinésies lui dégrade le corps et la santé. C'est pour ça que je pense que cela doit être dangereux d'avoir plusieurs kinésies.**

 **-Ah ouais je vois le genre. Il ne l'utilise jamais donc. Il y a pas de soucis alors pas la peine de nous faire cette tête. Expliqua Aomine en baillant a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.**

 **-Malheureusement si…. Il l'a déjà utilisé et les conséquences ont été désastreuse… Et c'est de ma faute si c'est arrivé…**

Devant la tête que tirer le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs cela avait dû être grave. Les deux autres garçons décidèrent de changer de sujet et se fut Kise qui reprit la parole.

 **-Sinon je me disais quand votre périple sera fini vous reviendrez nous faire un petit coucou. Expliqua le blond. Et on fera un un contre un et je vous montrerais a quel points je suis forts en vous battant a plat de couture.**

 **-Rêve pas trop le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi-même ! répliqua Aomine son éternel sourire supérieur sur le visage. Je suis déjà le plus fort dans la discipline dans mon clan !**

 **-Je ne me laisserai pas impressionner par le tir bizarre et sans forme que tu as fais tout à l'heure en démonstration ! Et puis tu n'auras pas l'excuse de ta blessure pour te défiler la prochaine fois !**

 **-Pff comme ci je me défilais je peux te battre quand je veux !**

Et leur discussion continua un long moment ainsi. Kagami lui avait préféré ne pas participer a cet échange qui devenait de plus en plus puéril. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges, lui, se demandait se que devenait Himuro. En effet, cela commençait a faire un petit moment qu'il était partit. Celui-ci se demanda également si Tatsuya avait réussi a le couvrir ou si il s'était fais repérer. Cela donna une raison de plus a Kagami de se dépêchait d'éclater la tête de Hanamiya et de rentrer dans son clan. Soudain, il vit que les deux garçons le regardaient. Visiblement la conversation avait dévié sur lui.

 **-Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci visiblement largué.**

 **-On te demandait selon toi qui de nous deux auraient le plus de chance de gagné ? Répéta Kise en voyant l'incompréhension de l'autre garçon.**

 **-Laisse, expliqua Aomine un sourire moqueur sur le visage, Vu comment il s'est mangé le ballon tout à l'heure il doit pas connaître grand-chose et puis c'est moi qui gagnerai.**

 **-De la faute a qui a ton avis ?! Râla Kagami. Je te signal que je m'y connais très bien en basket ! Je suis sûr que je peux te battre quand tu veux espèce de narcissique !**

 **-Ah ouais ?! Bein je te le prouve quand tu veux que c'est moi le meilleur. Et puis je ne suis pas narcissique je constate juste un fait.**

Et la discussion continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que les garçons se fassent démontait par Kasamatsu qui les trouvait un peu trop bruyant. Après que le plus âgé soit partit, les trois personnes décidèrent d'aller se coucher car après tout un combat les attendaient le lendemain.


	11. Chapter 10

**Me revoilà pour enfin poster la suite de cette histoire. Et non je n'étais pas morte mais j'ai changé tous mes appareils (téléphone et ordinateur) grâce à mon obtention du bac avec mention assez bien. Le seul souci a été que lorsque j'ai changé d'appareil bein… Mon début de chapitre avait disparu et j'ai galéré a le retrouver. Ensuite il a fallu que je continu et avec mes horaires a la fac ce n'était pas une tâche aisé. Enfin bref j'espère pouvoir poster plus régulièrement quand même. Je tiens par ailleurs a remercier ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews sur le précèdent chapitre et ceux qui me suive car malgré le long moment où cette fic était en « stand-by » et bien nombreux ont quand même décidé de la suivre. C'est donc du fond du cœur que je vous remercie et j'en profite également pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noël aux environs de 22 heure 30 ! Bon après je trouve le combat de ce chapitre un peu bizarre mais je n'arrive pas a faire mieux…**

 **Bon assez parler de moi Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Kagami et Aomine décidèrent de quitter la maison de Kasamatsu et Kise. Comme il leur avait dis, le garçon aux cheveux noirs leur donna un papier ainsi que le lieu où se trouvait la personne a qui ils devaient le donner. D'après ce que Kasamatsu leur avait dit, le chemin n'était pas très praticable raison pour laquelle Kise et lui ne les accompagnaient pas. C'est donc avec un dernier au revoir que les deux garçons partirent. Pendant le trajet, contrairement a la dernière fois, Kagami ne cessait de regarder Aomine pour être sûr que cette fois-ci il ne disparaîtrait pas. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que le métis faisait la tête. Visiblement, l'idée de se rendre dans le clan Jishin pour la seconde fois ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. En même c'était très compréhensible. Kagami, quant à lui, chercher un moyen de motivé un peu plus l'autre garçon et lui prouvé que ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois ne se reproduira pas. Mais bon, ce genre de chose, le garçon aux cheveux bicolores ne pouvait pas l'assurer a 100℅ mais tant que Kagami sera en vie, il empêcherait quiconque de touche à un seul cheveu du métis après tout il avait failli le perdre une fois, il ne voulait pas recommencer. C'est donc sur cette promesse faite a lui-même que le garçon maniant la pyrokinésie se décida à aller parler à Aomine.

-T'en a pas marre de faire la tête ? Lui demanda Kagami ayant visiblement marre de voir l'autre garçon faire une tête de six pieds de longs.

-Je fais la tête au je veux. Répliqua le métis. Sa se voit que c'est pas toi qui t'es fais défoncer la poitrine a cause d'une fichue pierre !

-Calme toi ! Je ne te dis par ça pour me moquer ou je ne sais quoi !

-Ouais bein on dirait pas !

-T'en fais pas ! Tant que je serais là il ne t'arrivera rien !

-Non mais qu'est-ce-que tu me fais ? On dirait un chevalier qui parle a sa princesse ! Alors arrête ça !

Kagami le regarda un moment semblant réfléchir ou imaginer Aomine en princesse a voir. Au vue de toute les remarques que le métis lui faisait a longueur de journée, il pouvait bien faire un petite vengeance non ? Il s'approcha donc de l'autre garçon qui sentait le coup venir en voyant le sourire de Kagami.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Aomine montrant clairement qu'il se trouvait sur la défensive. Si tu m'imagines en princesse c'est même pas la peine…

-Mais enfin pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu sera très mignon comme ça. Répondit Kagami avant de murmurer. Et cela me donnera une raison de plus pour te protéger…

-Attend ! T'as dis quoi j'ai pas compris ?

-En route ! Il faut se dépêcher d'avancer !

-Fais pas exprès de m'ignorer ! Et puis… Tu pourrais m'attendre !

En effet, pour éviter la question du métis, Kagami avait continué de marcher mettant ainsi de la distance entre eux et obligeant l'autre garçon a accéléré le pas pour le rattraper. Le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs, quand a lui, était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il entendit Aomine le rattraper et fit tout les efforts du monde pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Décidément il ne pouvait plus supporter cela il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen. Finalement, Kagami s'arrêta d'un coup et se tourna vers le métis qui le regardait bizarrement se demandant qu'elle mouche avait encore piqué Taïga. Celui-ci le regardait très sérieusement.

-Quand tout cette histoire avec le clan Jishin sera terminé j'aurais un truc a te dire. Expliqua Kagami dans un ton extrêmement sérieux.

-Euh… Ouais… si tu veux. Répondit Aomine sans vraiment comprendre le brusque changement de l'autre garçon.

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas on continu !

-Non mais sérieux qu'elle mouche l'a piqué celui-là ? Une fois de plus je comprends rien a ce qu'il raconte…

C'est donc en soupirant que le métis suivit silencieusement l'autre garçon. C'est donc après de longue minutes de marches dans des chemins très escarpé qu'ils arrivèrent enfin a destination. Une grande porte semblant être blindé leur faisait face. Néanmoins elle semblait correspondre a la description que leur avait faite Kasamatsu. Kagami s'approcha donc de celle-ci toqua. Il entendit quelqu'un marché tout en râlant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. La personne qui leur faisait face était assez grande. C'était un homme possédant des cheveux courts et noirs. Il possédait des yeux gris foncé et ceux-ci étaient encadré par des lunettes.

-Ouais c'est pour quoi ? Finit il par leur demander.

-Euh… Et bien on nous a conseiller de venir vous voir. Répondit Kagami essayant d'être le plus poli possible au vu de l'expression irrité de la personne lui faisant face.

-Sérieux qui ?

-Yukio Kasamatsu…

-C'est bizarre qu'ils vous aient envoyé… le connaissant il doit y avoir une bonne raison. C'est rare qu'il soit aimable avec des étrangers….

-Euh… Il nous a donné ce papier…

A peine le jeune garçon avait il sortit le papier dont il était question, celui-ci disparut de ses mains pour finir dans la main de l'homme leur faisant face. Il sembla lire le contenue de la missive avec une grande attention avant de se tourner vers les deux garçons. De ses lunettes, celui-ci les détailla avant de reprendre la parole.

-En clair vous voulez défoncer Hanamiya et vous voulez que je vous aide avec cette histoire de galerie ?

-Euh … En gros… Ouais.

La personne leur faisant face soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'est d'accord je vais vous aidez à vous repérer dans ces galeries mais n'espérer rien de plus !

-Merci euh…

-Je m'appelle Junpei Hyuuga.

Après avoir échanger quelque banalité, les trois personnes se mirent en route. Aomine et Kagami apprirent que Hyuuga vouait une haine profonde vis-à-vis d'Hanamiya ce qui arrangeait bien leurs affaires. De plus, ils apprirent que le garçon a lunette faisait partit du groupe de personne qui s'était lever contre Hanamiya ne supportant plus la « dictature » de celui-ci et ainsi libérer le reste du clan.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier ton clan non ? Finit par demander Kagami.

-Disons que j'apprécie beaucoup les gens d'ici. Répondit-il en continuant à avancer dans les galeries. Car pour tout te dire je ne viens pas d'ici. Je viens du même clan que Kasamatsu ou Kise.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis je crois que Kasamatsu nous l'avais dit... Mais pourquoi être venu ici ?

-Cela n'a pas grande importance !

Il était très clair que le garçon ne souhaitait pas entrer dans les détails. Par la suite il s'arrêta net faisant s'arrêter également les deux autres garçons. Le métis et le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

-Quelqu'un arrive. Expliqua celui-ci répondant ainsi à la question muette des deux autres garçons.

En effet, maintenant qu'ils étaient arrêtés des bruits de pas pouvait être entendu. Ils n'eurent pas a attendre longtemps pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent d'autre bruit de pas venant cette fois-ci de derrière eux leur indiquant ainsi qu'ils venaient de se faire encercler par le groupe d'Hanamiya.

-Je m'attendais a ce que vous reveniez. Annonça l'homme aux cheveux noirs prenant un air supérieur. Il m'a donc été très facile de nous préparer pour vous recevoir.

-Tch ! Il fallait s'y attendre. Râla Hyuuga entre ses dents

-Oh Hyuuga ! Cela faisait longtemps comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Ton pote se remet bien de ses blessures ?

On put aisément lire de la colère dans les yeux du garçon aux lunettes. Visiblement il semblait il y avoir une tension entre les deux et qui n'était pas des moindres. Mais alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait a répliquer, il se fit devancer par Kagami qui s'avança d'un pas.

-Toi ! Commença le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs en s'avançant dangereusement et en armant son poing. Tu tombes bien ! Je n'ai toujours pas rendu la monnaie de ta pièce !

-Hey calme toi mon vieux. Expliqua Aomine prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis un moment. Si tu t'énerve tu vas encore faire n'importe quoi…

Bien que le métis avait pris une voix plus ou moins normale, Kagami remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement prouvant qu'il avait subi une sorte de traumatisme à la suite de sa rencontre avec Hanamiya ce qui enerva encore plus Taiga. Néanmoins, il se força a prendre une profonde inspiration avant de finalement donner une réponse a l'autre garçon.

-T'en fais pas je sais ce que je fais. Assura celui-ci. J'aimerais seulement que tu assures mes arrières je m'occupes de celui la.

-Euh… Ok…. Répondit Aomine pas vraiment sur de la réussite du plan de Kagami

Visiblement, Hyuuga et le métis s'était par la suite mis d'accord pour s'occuper du groupe qui les encercler, le garçon a lunette ayant sorti une arme semblable a une lance. Kagami quand à lui s'élança par la suite contre Hanamiya.

-Tu vas m'affronter une nouvelle fois seul ? S'étonna l'homme aux cheveux noirs dans un sourire hautain. Dois-je te rappeler que cela ne t'as pas réussi la dernière fois. De plus, contrairement a toi je sais de quoi est composé le terrain. Tu es donc clairement a ton désavantage.

-La ferme ! Je suis pas venue ici pour t'entendre la ramener ! Râla Kagami dégainant son katana et en embrasant la lame.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de deux couleurs s'élança sur sa cible mais fut contraint d'effectuer un bond arrière pour éviter une stalagmite de roche agami peinait a esquiver ou parer les attaques ennemi. A cause de ses pieux de pierres qui apparaissaient de manière totalement aléatoire, il était très difficile de pourvoir approcher Hanamiya. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen d'éviter ses attaques tout en s'approchant. Il réfléchit et ne sembla pas pour autant trouver une technique concluante hormis éviter ses attaques ou tenter une attaque suicide qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua un certain temps d'attente entre chaque attaque. Certes, celui-ci était bref mais il fallait tout de même tenter le coup. Il brisa donc l'attaque d'Hanamiya a l'aide de son katana et fondit sur sa cible. Mais alors qu'il allait lui porter un coup d'estoc, son antagoniste le para a l'aide de ses gants dont l'extrémité des doigts était recouverte par des lames. En effet, cela aurait été trop simple de réussir à lui asséner un coup aussi facilement. Il fallait donc trouver une ruse pour le prendre par surprise. C'est alors qu'une idée, qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'imaginer, lui vint à l'esprit. Il reprit donc ses distances permettant ainsi à Hanamiya de reprendre sa géokinésie. Mais cette fois, au lieu de courir en ligne droite comme il l'avait fait précédemment, Kagami partit à droite continuant à courir faisant en sorte que les blocs de pierres apparaissent les uns à côté des autres. Une fois que le garçon maîtrisant la pyrokinésie jugea qu'il y en avait assez, il utilisa ses flammes pour soulever un écran de fumé. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, il ne restait plus personne. Cela prouva que Kagami s'était cacher derrière les blocs de roches, sans doutes pour le prendre par surprise. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit venant de la droite des blocs. Hanamiya prépara donc son attaque vers la droite. Seulement Taiga sortit de l'autre côté, ayant jeté une pierre dans l'autre sens pour fausser sa position, et asséna un violent coup d'estoc a son ennemi.

-C'est une feinte plus bête que le monde mais il est quand même tomber dedans. Songea Kagami lui-même étonné de sa réussite.

Hanamiya, quant à lui semblait véritablement en colère pour s'être fais avoir de la sorte. Taiga n'eut pas le temps de prendre ses distances qu'il se fit violemment entaillé la joue. Kagami devait donc faire plus attention à l'avenir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'élança prêt à recommencer la même technique. Cette fois Hanamiya se dis qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir une seconde fois par une telle technique et se tourna donc dans la direction où son ennemi était censé apparaître. Mais, il n'y avait rien. Kagami avait tout bonnement disparut. Tout en se demandant où était passer le garçon, celui-ci baissa sa garde. C'est à ce moment-là que Kagami sortit du côté où il n'était pas censé apparaître c'est-à-dire en passant par-dessus les blocs de pierres et frappa une nouvelle fois violemment le détenteur de la pierre de la terre qui s'effondra. Le jeune homme se tourna donc vers les deux autres garçons, qui eux avais réussis à se débarrasser des sbires d'Hanamiya. Seulement, lorsque Kagami avait le dos tourner, fier de sa victoire, il sentit un peu dos couler dans son dos puis il entendit la voix grave du métis.

-Débile attention ! Lui hurla-t-il.

Il se retourna pour voir qu'Hanamiya s'était relever et avait tenter de le supprimer comme le plus vil des lâches, et, qu'une fois de plus il devait remercier les reflexe et la rapidité d'exécution d'Aomine qui venait de générer un bouclier d'eau dans le dos de Kagami. Ceui-ci lui envoya par la suite une attaque le mettant cette fois hors d'état de nuire.

-Il est mort ? Demanda Hyuuga en s'approchant du corps d'Hanamiya.

-Non. Répondit l'autre garçon. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Je te laisse t'en occuper pour rétablir la paix dans ce clan.

L'homme possédant des lunettes approuva d'un signe de tête. Pendant ce temps, Kagami regarda la pierre de la terre qui brillait sur le gants d'Hanamiya. C'est alors qu'il vit le métis se poster à ses coté une main sur la poitrine. N'étant toujours pas entièrement rétablis, il avait dû solliciter trop de fois sa kinésie.

-Bein alors tu l'as prends pas ? Finit par demander Aomine. Ayant visiblement marre du silence.

-Après tout ce qu'il s'est passer je me demande si c'est une bonne chose de les rassembler. Avoua Kagami le regard toujours en direction de la pierre de la terre.

-Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée mais peut-être pas… Tu voulais pas mettre fin à la guerre ?

-Je sais mais quand j'ai vu au combien tu as souffert à cause de ces pierres je me dis que je devrais peut-être laisser tomber…

-Attend ! Tu es en train de me dire que je me suis fait défoncer la poitrine pour rien ?! Qu'on est retourné lui mettre une trempe pour rien ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire et…

-C'est bon je comprends. J'essaye juste de te dire que si tu laisses tout tomber tous les efforts qu'on a fait pour certaines personnes auront servi à rien. Et puis tu connais leur puissance désastreuse alors même si tu ne veux pas les utiliser, tu peux toujours les prendre pour t'en débarrasser pour éviter qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaise mains.

-Tu as raison… C'est que tu parles bien quand tu veux.

-Oh la ferme !

Et c'est sur ces mots que les deux garçons rebroussèrent chemin pour rejoindre Hyuuga qui était déjà partit sans même les attendres.


End file.
